Season 3 Future Fics
by McGinty's331
Summary: Veronica must solve the mystery on Carla Jackie and the involvement of the school board and Clarence Wiedman that may bring Veronica to shocking conclusions. NEW EPISODES COMING SOON.
1. Everything Old is New Again

veronica

MARS

**A/N: Even though season 2 has just started, I decided to post these 'Season 3 Future fics' anyway. (Had the idea of this when season 1 was still airing.)

* * *

**

**"EVERYTHING OLD IS NEW AGAIN"**

_'Ah, still senior year... well at least half of it's over by now. It actually went fast during the chaotic times when Neptune was split into two. When you had to pick sides, when you weren't even safe standing on a street corner, or even a walk in the park without being jumped on. I can finally walk down the halls without being looked at as a traitor, a coward, but now a girl who can make her own decisions and look good doing them._

_A lot has changed since the bus going off the cliff incident. The real killer behind bars, and Logan's mystery man also behind bars. It used to be the Woody Goodman town, now it's back to the way it was. What I meant by that was that Woody and his crew skipped town one morning after the whole bus driver fiasco had come to an end, he didn't really do a good job with the town, he just split it farther apart. And I'm also glad that my father never did take that job as sheriff, otherwise I would probably have missed that rinky-dink place we call 'Mars Investigations'._

_But, I'm just glad everything IS back to normal. Everything old is new again. I'm no longer with Duncan, he's back with Meg. Logan is still setting pools on fire with Dick and Beaver, and well, I'm not an 09er any more. I think I'm glad. After what I've seen these past few months, it's not at all the same as it was before Lilly had died. Anyway, everything's no longer tense between us, and I still have my posse.'_

Wallace came up behind Veronica, who was walking the halls of Neptune High.

"Hello, my fair lady!" Wallace grinned.

Veronica laughed and bumped Wallace. "Hey boy! What's up?"

"You know, you know. The usual."

"Can't wait til' Senior year ends, then I'm free! Free at last!"

"At least Christmas is almost here. What do you want anyway?"

"Me? Christmas? Hm... how about a new keyboard stoke logger. Need one of those, or maybe a new phone tap."

Veronica smiled at Wallace.

"Can't you just ask for anything normal, like a bottle of nail polish or something?"

"You know me!"

"Ha, I'll just have to surprise you then." Wallace went his separate way as Veronica still walked down the hall.

Veronica then bumped into Duncan and Meg. There was a stirred silence.

"Hey..." Meg said quietly.

"Hi." Veronica replied then looked at Duncan. Duncan quickly turned his head away.

"Good seeing you again." Meg replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Talk to you later." Veronica walked away from Duncan and Meg.

_'Duncan and I were just not right for each other when we had gotten back together. We loved each other, but we both knew that we weren't meant for each other. We had grown apart, grown different. It was just strange and freaky.'_

"Veronica Mars?" A Sophomore asked Veronica.

Veronica turned around to see an African American kid dressed nicely. He looked as though he was an 09er.

"Can I help you?" Veronica asked.

"My name's Derrek, and uh, I was wondering if you could help me on something."

"Derrek... hm..."

"I'm a Sophomore."

"Oh, that's why. What do you need help with?"

"I'm one of the people who are writing in the Christmas skits this year."

"So? A lot of people do that."

"I also did it last year, and won first. This year, I'm writing again for the Freshman, but they declined my skit saying that it wasn't in the guidelines. And it fit perfect, there was nothing wrong. Until I received this three days after I had turned in mine." Derrek handed a memo to Veronica.

"This says the guidelines and categories for which each skit has to submitted in."

"Three days AFTER, they printed that out."

"So, what? You think that there's a conspiracy going on here or something?" Veronica asked.

"I wondered if you could look into it for me."

"I'm sorry, I don't do that anymore. I'm trying to finish out my Senior year with no more investigations. I've gone clean."

"Five hundred a day." Derrek blurted out.

_'Five hundred? Who is this kid? Who pays five hundred a day because you think that there's a conspiracy going on among a Christmas skit thingy? And people call me weird and paranoid.'_

"You've just hired yourself a detective." Veronica shook Derrek's hand, then walked away.

_'Ah, I know. I wasn't going to do any more investigations for the rest of my Senior year, but how can I pass up the chance to earn easy money?'_

**CREDITS PLAY.**

Veronica walked into her health class, where she sat down in the back, passing Logan.

"Veronica." Logan smiled at her.

"Hey." Veronica replied.

_'Things have eased up for Logan in these past few months. No longer does he have the papparazi at his front door every morning asking him questions about his father the murderer. He had also settled down after people had found out about him and that Lakers girl with the fakes. He seems to be fine now, but there's still a couple of pools that catch on fire now and again.'_

"Of course, I told you that we were going to have a test today, but... the copier ran out and we'll have to do something else. How about a movie?" The teacher, Carla Jackie, asked.

The whole class cheered with joy.

_'And that's Carla Jackie, the coolest teacher in all of Neptune High. She never actually gives us that much work, we watch movies 27/7 (not about health), and she runs the Skits and other after school activities for the Freshmen. Hey! Wait a minute, I know where to start for my five hundred smackaroo's!'_

Veronica got up from her chair and went over to Miss Jackie.

"Miss Jackie, could I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure Veronica, shoot."

"You run the Freshmen skits, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Our writer for this year is..."

"Derrek, I know. He also said that he did it last year?"

"Yeah, we won first, which is like amazing! We've never won first in like five years." Miss Jackie replied.

"Do you know who won first the year before?"

"Um yeah, it was the... Juniors. I believe."

"Juniors... do you know who runs those skits?"

"Yeah, Roger Adams and Tracy Goldblum."

"Okay, thanks."

"Sure thing."

Veronica went back to her seat, and sat down. She reached into her bag and pulled out the memo that Derrek had given her earlier. She skimmed the paper to find at the top to find the two people that ran the skits.

"Roger Adams and Tracy Goldblum." Veronica told herself.

_'Maybe there is something here, don't know what exactly, but maybe that Derrek kid has stumbled on to something.'_

Veronica walked into her newspaper class about an hour later and went over to the cabinet that was labeled 'Archives'. Veronica started to skim through each year around the same date. She took out five of them. One from 2004, 2003, 2002, 2001, and 2000. She then checked each headline to come across the same line for each. 'JUNIORS WIN SKIT'. Even the 2004 paper said 'JUNIORS WIN SKIT'.

_'For the last four years, not counting last year that had a misprint in it, the Juniors have won each one, but yet in '99, they placed last. Maybe there were different coordinators at the time, then when Goldblum and Adams came in, they decided to do something to win. But what? There is definitely something going on here, but what is it?'_

Veronica stepped up behind Roger Adams, who taught English II.

"Hi Mister Adams!" Veronica smiled at him.

"Hello, Veronica. Can I help you?"

"You run the Junior skits, right?"

"Uh, yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"And you're also coordinate the skits all together? Round up the judges, get the stage together, set up the night?"

"Yes, I do. Also my colleague..."

"Tracy, I know."

Adams looked at Veronica.

"Anything else?"

"You've also won first for the last four years, not counting last year. What can you make of this?" Veronica handed the memo to Adams. "There never used to be categories, it only had to be about Christmas. Now this year, it has to deal with a TV. show. Why is that?"

"Trac... Mrs. Goldblum and I thought that we needed a change in the skits. That's why."

"Oh, okay. Can I write that down and put it in the next Navigator?"

Adams looked harshly at Veronica, he looked a little pale.

"Yes, yes you may. Excuse me, I have to grade some papers." Adams went over to his desk and sat down.

_'Okay, with that act, there is definitely something going on. Now on to Exhibit B.'_

"Hi Mrs. Goldblum." Veronica smiled at her.

"Nice to see you again, Veronica."

"Could I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure. I've only got a few minutes though, there's a meeting that I have to attend."

"No prob, just take a few seconds. You help coordinate all of the skits and other activities?"

"Yes, Mr. Adams and I do."

"And you also run the Junior skit?"

"Yes."

"You were winning four years in a row, until the Freshmen beat you last year. Is that right?"

"No wonder why they call you a detective. That's right."

Why all of a sudden did you decide to do categories this year?"

"Why? Um... it's hard to explain. Miss Patterson told us to do categories."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Excuse me." Goldblum went over to her desk and answered her ringing phone.

_'Miss Patterson is the head principal here at Neptune High, but there is hardly any talk about her. She's always so quiet and secretive.'_

Goldblum's face suddenly turned blanch, then she looked at Veronica. She nodded, then put the phone down. Goldblum looked at Veronica in a fearful face.

_'Okay! I've just worn out my welcome here. I'll see you later.'_

Veronica left the classroom and started to head down the hallway.

_'Hmmm, two different stories all about the skit thingies. Two weird teachers who look like they've seen ghosts after I had asked them about the whole head of skit operations, a cool teacher who probably has a sworn list of enemies for being so cool, a Sophomore who thinks everything around him is a conspiracy, and a secretive teacher. This is most likely your average group of people here in Neptune.'_

Wallace was sitting at the lunch table when Veronica came over and sat down.

"I think I know what I'm going to get you." Wallace smiled.

"Oooh! What?"

"Do you think I'm telling you? You'll have to wait!"

"Oh, come on! Tell me! Christmas is only two weeks away."

"That's right, you can wait til' then."

"You like to suck the fun out of things, don't you?"

"That's just my style. So what are you working on? Didn't you say that you had given up investigating once and for all?"

"If the price is right. Even, I may be onto something here."

"Tell me girl, tell me!"

"Maybe I'll make you wait until Christmas." Veronica smiled.

"You better not be holding out on me, or you'll never know your present!"

"Okay, fine! This Sophomore wanted me to check into this skit conspiracy thing. There may be evidence to back up that the people who run the Junior skit and are head of the after school activities, may have actually cheated in winning first place in the contests and... you get it, don't you?"

"Uhhh, sure. You do what you gotta do. I'm just gonna chill out on this one."

"You're funny, but I need you to get me the personnel files on Tracy Goldblum and Roger Adams."

"Hey wait, aren't they teachers?"

"Yup."

"But I don't know if the personnel files are with the student files, I've never seen the teacher's personnel files."

"Can't you at least try for me?" Veronica put on her puppy face.

"Oh all right! I'll see what I can do, and that puppy face does nothing to me anymore!"

"Yeah, sure!" Veronica laughed as Wallace got up from the table.

_'Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Maybe if I ask my favorite teacher in the whole wide world, maybe she'll give me some answers.'_

Veronica walked into Miss Jackie's classroom, and went up to her.

"More questions."

"Okay." Jackie replied.

"During the three days from Derrek handing you the script and that memo being posted, who did you give the skit to?"

"I didn't really give it to anyone. Only Justin Jacobs and Miss Patterson, why?"

"Did you say Justin Jacobs?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know he's a junior?"

"He is? I didn't know, why do you want to know?"

"Derrek thinks that there's a conspiracy among the Juniors and thinks that they're cheating in order to win first place."

"Okay? Just one thing you should know about Derrek, he's a bit out there if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I think I do. Thanks."

_'Justin Jacobs is one of those really annoying boys who try to suck up to the teacher as much as possible to earn extra brownie points. Not only that, he can get away with pretty much anything around here because of his innocent look and also the fact that his father practically owns all of the 'Boatloads of Fun' Corporation."_

"Justin Jacobs! Long time no annoy!" Veronica greeted.

"What do you want, Veronica?"

"I was told by a very reliable source that you read over the Freshmen skit for this years Christmas Bash."

"So? Miss Jackie wanted me to proof read it. It was atrocious, I can tell you that."

"Oh, is that why you decided to tell your buddies who are working on the Junior skit about it? You know what I'm talking about."

"What? You can't just come in here and start pointing fingers at me!"

"What are you going to do about it? Run off and tell your daddy? Now, you decided to suck up to Miss Jackie so you could get the inside scoop and tell your friends so that the head coordinators could all of a sudden come up with memo that can easily disqualify that skit. Isn't that right?"

"For your own damn information, I'm not even on the Junior squad this year, I decided to quit! Miss Jackie knew I had quit so she asked me to read it."

"So? You still could have told your friends."

"Friends, what friends? They all think I'm a god damn brown nosing loser! I am trashed by society and the only cover I can take is under the teacher's."

"Is that right? And the part of taking Freshmen's money, is that part of the brown nosing loser part? You're a creep and a brown noser who thinks that he can do whatever the hell he likes."

Veronica walked away from Justin.

_'Well, down to one suspect. I had found out later that Justin was actually telling the truth, never actually apologized. Why should I, he's a creep. The only other suspect is the secretive principal, Miss Patterson who looks over all the skits and for a fair price, will turn the other cheek.'_

"Miss Patterson, haven't heard your name in the paper for a while." Veronica joked as she sat down at Patterson's desk.

"Veronica Mars, haven't seen your name on a discipline notice in quite a while either. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering about something. You read over the skits for the Christmas Bash, don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

"And what about the Freshmen skit, did you approve of that?"

"It did not meet up to code with the guidelines from the memo."

"You mean the one posted three days after the entry of that skit?"

Patterson looked at Veronica.

"It's a coincidence. Nothing more, nothing less."

"And so is the little pay day advanced from Amscot?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You knew that the skit was perfect, but for a little extra cash, you decided to turn cheek and let them print the memo. Now, the Freshmen only have a day to come up with a skit or they'll be disqualified."

"Please leave."

"Am I not right?"

"I have work to do."

"Nice talking to you again." Veronica got up from the chair and left the office.

Veronica entered Miss Jackie's classroom moments later where Miss Jackie and Derrek were.

"Did you find anything?" Derrek asked.

"There's something more here than just a coincidence of memos. Derrek's right."

"How do you know?" Miss Jackie asked.

"What is your relationship between Roger Adams, Principal Patterson, and Tracy Goldblum?" Veronica asked.

"We're just acquaintances. Nothing special. Goldblum and I got into a fight about a year ago, Adams just doesn't like me, and the Patterson hates my methods of teachings. Why do you ask?"

"They're shutting you down. They want you out of here and they're doing anything." Veronica gave a piece of paper to Miss Jackie.

"It's a memo written by the superintendent. I stole it from Patterson's office. They're shutting your Step Club and your Skit Cooperation's down. Whatever you've done to them, they're getting you back. That's why the memo was sent out, so you couldn't have a skit for the Bash, the first of many steps to get you out of this school, and possibly out of Neptune."

"But why, I haven't done anything!"

"You have, you being here is enough. They want you out."

"I still don't get why."

"They're egotistical maniacs, and probably have a larger reason for wanting you out. You'd better watch your back, otherwise a lot of things are going to be happening."

"Well..." Miss Jackie responded.

"And people say I'm paranoid." Derrek responded.

"I think there's enough evidence to go to Clemmons and have the teachers taken out. But to make sure..."

Veronica came out of the teacher's lounge and went over to Miss Jackie, Derrek, and Vice Principal Clemmons who were hiding out next door.

"What did you do?" Derrek asked.

"Something I nearly got suspended for." Veronica replied as Clemmons looked harshly at her.

Veronica typed in some things into her computer, then sound came up onto the speakers.

"Here we go."

Voices were heard, they were of the teachers'.

"How much does Mars know? She could know too much and everything we've planned could be over!"

"Don't worry. Who believes her?"

Veronica looked at Clemmons who was nodding his head.

"Son of a gun. I'll report them to the school board this instant." Clemmons told Veronica, then he got up and left.

"Thank you Veronica!" Derrek said.

"No prob. Just don't forget about the deal."

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" Derrek ran off, leaving just Miss Jackie and Veronica.

"Do you think there is something going on?"

"I'm not sure, I will find out though." Veronica replied.

"That's good. I love my job here, I wouldn't have it any other way. See you tomorrow." Miss Jackie got up and left.

While the teachers in the lounge still argued, Veronica just sat there and spaced out.

_'If there's one thing I've learned, is that nothing happens here in Neptune without some type of reason, big or small. And I know that there is something going on here, and that whole faculty is involved somehow, someway. I don't know how just yet, but I will find out. Especially if it's on the verge of one teacher's career going down the tubes. Whatever the reason is, it will be stopped... I guess that there's one thing I can count on, knowing that everything that was old is now once again new. I guess the private eye business beats going to the prom with that one sexy guy and everything else other 'normal' girls get to look forward to. Nope Veronica Mars, you'll be looking forward to a nice day of smooching through files to find if the murdered had killed in the dining room with the candle stick... no need to worry, everything is back to normal.'

* * *

_

**NEXT TIME: Veronica Mars is just warming up in this lot season 3 future fics. They're only warm right now, but they'll soon get hotter when the mystery of this conspiracy gets even more complicated. What happens when Veronica is set up and is charged with murder? What conspiracy is really going on here? What's the deal with Miss Jackie? Keep reading and you'll find out. These future fics are just warming up...**

**Like/Dislike? Ideas? Please review this fic to be able to make it better and to add more chapters to it.**


	2. Seniorz Rulz

**"SENIORZ RULEZ"**

**_Previously on 'Veronica Mars':_**

"Veronica Mars?" A Sophomore asked Veronica.

Veronica turned around to see an African American kid dressed nicely. He looked as though he was an 09er.

"Can I help you?" Veronica asked.

"My name's Derrek, and uh, I was wondering if you could help me on something. I'm one of the people who are writing in the Christmas skits this year. They declined my skit saying that it wasn't in the guidelines. And it fit perfect, there was nothing wrong. Until I received this three days after I had turned in mine." Derrek handed a memo to Veronica.

"So, what? You think that there's a conspiracy going on here or something?" Veronica asked.

"I wondered if you could look into it for me. Five hundred a day."

_'And that's Carla Jackie, the coolest teacher in all of Neptune High. She never actually gives us that much work, we watch movies 27/7 (not about health), and she runs the Skits and other after school activities for the Freshmen.'_

"They're shutting you down. They want you out of here and they're doing anything." Veronica gave a piece of paper to Miss Jackie.

"It's a memo written by the superintendent. I stole it from Patterson's office. They're shutting your Step Club and your Skit Cooperation's down. Whatever you've done to them, they're getting you back. That's why the memo was sent out, so you couldn't have a skit for the Bash, the first of many steps to get you out of this school, and possibly out of Neptune."

Veronica typed in some things into her computer, then sound came up onto the speakers.

"Here we go."

Voices were heard, they were of the teachers'.

"How much does Mars know? She could know too much and everything we've planned could be over!"

"Don't worry. Who believes her?"

Veronica looked at Clemmons who was nodding his head.

_'If there's one thing I've learned, is that nothing happens here in Neptune without some type of reason, big or small.'

* * *

_

"Seniors rule!" Dick yelled out as Veronica walked down the hallway of Neptune High.

_'That's one actual fact around here. Seniors do rule, in more ways than one. We probably rule because this is our last year here, thank god. Can I really imagine being here for another four years... I'd die before I would be dragged back through those front doors into the realms of hell. The more and more I think about it, the more I want to get out of here right now."_

Dick caught up to Veronica.

"Hello my fair lady, how shall I be of service of you today?"

Veronica stopped to look at Dick.

"Stop being a dick, Dick." Veronica kept walking.

"Ah, come on! What's wrong? Don't have a life anymore?"

Veronica stopped again and looked at Dick in disgust.

"Just because I'm not an 09er anymore does not mean that you can piss me off."

"What's the matter? No boyfriend? No cash? No problem!"

"Push me, and I'll kick your ass. Right here, right now."

"Ohhh, I'm so scared! Veronica Mars is going to kick my ass. Hey! I need a good ass whooping anyway!" Dick smiled.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Logan yelled as he rushed over to save Veronica.

"Don't go gettin' all girl on me, get out of my way!" Dick replied.

"She hasn't done anything to you. Leave her alone."

"Oh yeah? She's telling me that she can kick my ass. I'd love to see that." Dick smiled at Veronica.

Veronica smiled back then kicked Dick in the crotch.

Dick screamed in pain.

"Ah! Son of a..." Dick hopped around. "You bitch!"

"Has that filled your crave? Or no? Because if you want me to, I can go put my heels on, you know, the ones with the pointy toes, then we really can have some fun!"

"You're gonna get now, bitch!" Dick limped away in pain.

Logan turned to Veronica.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Logan asked.

Veronica stared at Logan in disbelief.

"After what you and your little cronies did to me in this past year, and all of a sudden you ask me what the hell's wrong with me?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I must really be talking to the Logan Echolls I used to know!"

"Veronica."

"You wanna know what's one thing that wrong with me? Amy." Veronica kicked Logan in the crotch.

Logan bent down in pain. "God damn it!"

Veronica started to walk away.

"We were just friends!" Logan yelled in pain.

"Yeah, and we used to be too, a long time ago!" Veronica yelled back as she walked away.

**CREDITS PLAY.

* * *

**

_Yep, it's true. Logan was two timing me when we were together. I guess he needed that extra rush of excitement. I never did meet her, heard she was a right... you get what I'm saying. Her name was Amy Lemming, and she moved before I actually got to meet her in person. Saw pictures, heard her voice, but never met her in the flesh. I had known about their little affair for some time, the walks on the beach, the dinner and movies together. Sick. I don't miss Logan one bit, one bit at all.'_

Veronica walked down the hall until Logan was out of sight, she turned the corner to find Weevil and his gang. They went up to Veronica.

"And they return." Veronica greeted.

"Like being back on the wild side? Better than being an 09er? You know, our sheets aren't cleaner." Weevil told Veronica.

"Let's not start this again."

"I'm not starting anything. It's cool. You're just gonna have to watch your back from now on. I heard that those 09er's are out to get you for turning on them."

"Don't worry, I keep a Magnum in my glove box, and a Walther in my purse. They won't mess with me."

"That's my girl. See you later."

Weevil and his gang trotted away.

_'That's my girl? Well, it's better than what he did when I was an 09er. Now, where was I going? Oh yeah, Miss Jackie's room. Everything's been quiet since those teachers were suspended about a week ago. No more conspiracies at the moment. I wonder what's in store for today's lesson?'

* * *

_

Veronica walked into Miss Jackie's classroom and sat down while smiling. Logan then entered minutes after, giving a glancing stare at Veronica as he went past her. Veronica just sat there smiling at him.

"Okay class." Miss Jackie went up to the front of the room. "Notes on the overhead, just copy them down, then we'll review them." Miss Jackie started to walk away when the class started to moan.

"Whatever happened to Kung Fu and Cartoons?" One of the guys at the back of the class asked.

"Sorry, just work. And Veronica, could I see you for a moment?"

_'Yep, ever since Miss Jackie's little scare with the faculty, she's buckled down just a bit in order not to get fired.'_

"Yes?" Veronica asked.

"Let's speak in private, the hallway?"

"Sure."

Veronica and Carla went outside.

"Okay, here's the scoop. I need your help." Carla told Veronica.

"Shoot."

"Everything's been quiet ever since, you know. But then just a few days ago it started back up."

"What's that?"

"The fundraising and field trip money, I've been collecting it for the last three days. And for those three days, the money has just been vanishing from my desk drawer, and I'm not sure why or how. I keep my drawer locked, no one knows where I put the key, and it's always when I leave the room. It's like they know when I leave or something. I'm telling you, I need to get that money back before the school board finds out, or I'm out of here for good."

"Strange."

"Yeah, totally. Can you help me?"

"I'll look around for you, but uh, do you have any like people that come after school to help you with papers or anything like that?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah. I have a whole bunch."

"Could I get a list? And if you could, maybe a list of people who come into your room before and after as well. Students, teachers, janitors?"

"Well, that's quite a lot of people, but I'll try. Let me get you the list."

"Okay."

Veronica and Carla went back into the room and Carla started to mess around at her desk.

"Hey Veronica, have a good time out there?" Logan asked.

Veronica smiled at Logan, then raised her foot up, and pretended to kick. She put her foot down while still smiling at Logan.

Carla went back over to Veronica with the list.

"Here's everyone who works with me after school." Carla handed the list to Veronica.

"Okay, I'll get to work on it." Veronica went back to her seat and sat down, then she peered over the list.

_'Hmmm, who so we have here? David Henderson, Katrina Lindaroy, Schyler Swanton, Justin Jacobs (of course he's on here), Wallace Fennell, oh boy! My Wallace! He got away from Office Assistant but came running back! I can't wait to have some fun with him at lunch today!

* * *

_

Veronica was sitting at the lunch table when Wallace came over and sat down.

"Wass up my homie?" Veronica asked.

"You know, you know!"

Wallace took out his sandwich and his pudding cup.

"Still has the pudding cup I see!"

"Hey! I like my pudding! It's... very nutritious!"

"Yeah, sure. And how's working after school with Miss Jackie going?" Veronica smiled.

Wallace stared at Veronica.

"How'd you... I'm not going to ask."

"Well?"

"It's fine, why?"

"That's great, I need you to do me something!"

"How did I not see that coming?" Wallace asked.

"It's simple! Someone in the room has been stealing the fundraising and field trip money, and with the people on this list who help her I can imagine someone did. I just need you to keep a close eye on things today while I go ask a few questions."

"There's always something with you! For once, can't you be normal? Wasn't that the watchword at one point?"

"Yeah, it was. Until a bus ran off a cliff, which, by the way was really made for me."

"Always something! I'd better be getting a good present for Christmas this year. A very good one!"

* * *

Veronica went up to Justin Jacobs and slammed on his locker.

"Justin! How are you? I've heard some things!"

"What do you want?"

"Just a few answers. You work with Miss Jackie after school, right?"

"What's it to you?"

"Money has been reported missing, and..."

"You think I did it!" Justin sarcastically replied.

"I'm asking people who work with her after school, that's all."

"But you think I did it."

"No, it is a possibility, but I don't think that you'd be capable of actually doing something like that."

Justin looked at Veronica.

"Of course! I'm not even capable now! That's great!"

"I was just wondering if you know any one in suspicion who would do a thing like that."

"Certainly not me! I'm not capable!" Justin stormed off.

_'Emotionally disturbed in more ways than one, can't pull off something like that in a million years, and is still on my suspects list. Next!'

* * *

_

Veronica was waiting outside when Wallace came out.

"So, anything?" Veronica asked Wallace.

"Nothing at all. I was watching everybody, and no one even touched the desk!"

"Was everyone there?"

"For sure! Well, I think."

"You think? That's not a possible choice."

"Thinking... yup, pretty sure! Well, Justin, he went home early. But that was it."

"Justin..."

Wallace and Veronica heard a scream come from the classroom and rushed in to see Carla at her desk and the drawer wide open.

"Someone's taken the money! Damn it! Now the school board's really going to have my ass!"

"What happened?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing! I had left the room for at least two minutes, that's it! When I returned, the cash was gone! What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm not really sure, but there is one person, Justin Jacobs." Veronica replied.

_Well, this is really strange, and not to mention the fact when I got home and called up Justin to find out that he had finally taken his dad's shotgun, and you get the picture. Now I don't actually have a suspect, or do I? For now, I guess I'm going to have to rewatch 'To Catch A Thief'.

* * *

_

Veronica walked into health the next morning and went over to Carla.

"My only suspect is gone. I don't actually have one. So today, I need you to go on as usual, leave the room, and we'll see."

Mr. Clemmens came onto the speaker.

"Students, faculty, teachers... I have just received some bad news pertaining to a student. Justin Jacobs died yesterday evening and if we could stand for a moment of silence..."

"Bastard had it lucky." Logan quipped. Dick and the boys started to laugh.

"Mister Echolls, see me after class. There is no need for you behavior." Carla yelled.

"Take a chill pill, or did you run out today?"

"See me after class!"

"Oh! I already have a girlfriend! Although, I do believe that Veronica would love to see you after class if you know what I mean!" Logan laughed.

"Go to the principal's office!"

"Hey, maybe we could all meet up later for a threesome!"

"Go! Now!" Carla yelled.

"Peace!" Logan yelled as he walked out of the room.

_'Remember that bigotry psychotic jackass we all knew and grew up with, well he's back.'

* * *

_

Veronica got out of her car and walked up the driveway of Jacob's house.

_'While Logan's away, I will play. Whatever that means... I have work of my own. Maybe I can get a sneak of Justin's room to see if he had actually stolen the money... here goes nothing! Turn on that girlish charm!'_

Justin's parents opened the front door.

"May we help you?" The father asked.

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but I'm Justin's girlfriend, and I wanted to come by."

"Justin never mentioned that he had a girlfriend." The mother replied, in tears.

"He did, and I just wanted to come by."

"Oh, well... please come in!" The father let Veronica into the house.

"I'm really sorry what has happened, I never even knew that this was going to happen."

"Oh, no one knew. Not I, not his mother, no one! I should have never had that shotgun!" Justin's father started to sob.

"I'm really sorry. Would it be okay if I had a look at his room? You know, for one last memory?" Veronica asked.

The two parents looked at each other.

"Yes, sure." The father walked Veronica down to Justin's room. "In here."

The father and Veronica went into the room, and Veronica started to look around.

"I'll leave you alone." The father exited the room.

Veronica then started to search the room for money. She looked in the dressers, the closet, the desk, under papers, and even under the bed where she found a journal and a bunch of Playboys.

_'How could I not have guessed? But, the journal is a good start. I wonder what's in it.'_

Veronica put the diary in her messenger bag pouch, and left the room.

"Thank you very much." Veronica told the parents.

"It's quite all right. I'm just glad that someone else was there for him, be sure to come to the memorial service." The father replied while sobbing his eyes out.

"I will."

"Bye." The mother replied, also crying.

"Bye." Veronica left the house and got into her car.

_'Of course I feel bad for using myself as a girlfriend of a dead boy to break into his emotionally disturbed parent's home to see if he really did steal the money. Now, what's in the journal.'_

Veronica started reading the entries.

"Man this guy was depressed." Veronica told herself while reading on.

Veronica's cell rang.

"Hello?" Veronica asked.

"The money's gone, again!" Carla cried.

"What? I'll be right there." Veronica hung up her phone and flipped to the last page of the journal.

_December 11_

_Today is it, I'm through. Everything has been going wrong in these past few weeks, especially with Derrek and that Mars girl. She's really pushed me! She actually thinks that I had really stolen the money!_

_'Derrek, huh? Well, I think I've just found the thief, or at least I do.'

* * *

_

Veronica walked into Carla's classroom.

"What's up?" Veronica asked.

"The money's gone again."

Veronica's face turned confused.

"Okay, now..." Veronica's eyes caught something and went over to it.

"What?" Carla asked.

"This is a really nice plant! Where did you get it from?" Veronica asked.

"Um... I don't actually know, it's just been sitting there for the last few weeks."

Veronica turned around and pulled Carla out of the classroom.

"What is it?" Carla asked.

"I think I know how."

"What are you talking about?"

"That plant, it's bugged with a miniature pin hole camera. That's how he knows when you leave the room and where you keep the key. And to prove it, I'll just put my own plant in there and we'll see what happens."

* * *

NEXT DAY

"Okay, the plant's in place, all you have to do is leave the money and walk out of the room." Veronica looked at Carla. "What's wrong?"

"I received this." Carla handed a paper to Veronica and she read it.

"Oh my god."

"It's a threat, either I get out or my life's going to become a living hell."

"First, let's focus on the problem at hand, just put the money in."

Carla entered the room and put the money in the drawer, she then exited the room where Veronica was sitting with her laptop. On the screen was Carla's classroom.

"Here we go." Veronica smiled.

On the screen came in the unknown figure, went over to the desk and took the money.

"What the?" Veronica asked.

"How come he never showed his face?" Carla asked.

"I don't know!"

Veronica got up and ran into the classroom, but it was too late. The mystery man had vanished.

"Damn it! How'd he know?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know!" Carla replied.

Veronica looked at Carla, then at her pen that was in her shirt pocket. Veronica put her finger over the top of the pen.

"Where did you get the pen?"

"The pen? A student gave it to me!"

"Who?"

"Justin. Why?"

"It's bugged with a microphone, that's how the guy knew where the camera was."

"Justin?"

"No, Justin was in on it, but it was one of his friends. I know who, and tomorrow... let's just say that there'll be a 'random' locker search."

* * *

Derrek was walking to his locker when deputies and Clemmens went over to Derrek.

"We need to search your locker." Clemmens told Derrek.

"Um... sure?" Derrek went over to his locker and opened it.

The deputies inspected it, there was nothing.

"Let's check his book bag." The deputies told Clemmens.

Derrek looked at the sheriffs, then dumped the contents of his book bag, there was still nothing.

"He's clean." One deputy told Clemmens.

"That'll be all." Clemmens and the deputies walked away.

* * *

Veronica and Carla were hanging out after school while watching the computer screen. No one came in, no one went out.

"What's going on?" Carla asked.

"I think I spooked him." Veronica replied.

* * *

Veronica met up with Derrek who was walking home.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Derrek asked.

"The money, I know you did it!"

"You've got nothing on me." Derrek replied.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I haven't done anything."

"Nice trick with the plant! And getting me to believe that Justin Jacobs actually stole the money was pure genius!"

"That... was my best friend! I would have never had... go away!"

"So, I suppose that hiding it in your gym bag in your gym locker made you think that you got away with the money?"

Derrek was stunned.

"Yeah! The deputies are there now searching it. You might want to next time not have your partners in crime write everything down in a journal!"

Derrek opened the front door of his house to find his father waiting for him.

"Hey dad."

"Son."

Veronica nearly fell on her back.

_'Oh my god, Derrek is Clarence Weidman's father? Derrek Weidman? Please tell me that this man that I'm looking at right now looks oh so similar and has the exact same voice is just a coincidence! Please! I really need a coincidence right now!'_

Clarence looked sternly at Veronica, then slowly closed the door.

_'It is! What if by some chance that Clarence Weidman is apart of this teacher/school board conspiracy to get rid of Carla Jackie and have his son take cash from her so that she can be fired? Oh my god, there really is much more here than just hating of a teacher, there's something else, but what?'

* * *

_

**NEXT TIME: Things are definitaly warming up as one of Veronica's old foes reenter the picture. Will Carla Jackie be safe from all of the threatening notes, and will Keith be able to track down where they are coming from while Veronica looks into a mysterious group who may Columbine the school, that's next time...**


	3. DGSB

**DGSB**

**PREVIOUSLY ON 'VERONICA MARS':**

"Veronica Mars?" A Sophomore asked Veronica.

Veronica turned around to see an African American kid dressed nicely. He looked as though he was an 09er.

"Can I help you?" Veronica asked.

"My name's Derrek, and uh, I was wondering if you could help me on something."

Derrek opened the front door of his house to find his father waiting for him.

"Hey dad."

"Son."

Veronica nearly fell on her back.

_'Oh my god, Derrek is Clarence Wiedman's father? Derrek Wiedman? Please tell me that this man that I'm looking at right now looks oh so similar and has the exact same voice is just a coincidence! Please! I really need a coincidence right now!'_

_'And that's Carla Jackie, the coolest teacher in all of Neptune High. She never actually gives us that much work, we watch movies 27/7 (not about health), and she runs the Skits and other after school activities for the Freshmen.''_

"I received this." Carla handed a paper to Veronica and she read it.

"Oh my god."

"It's a threat, either I get out or my life's going to become a living hell."

_'If there's one thing I've learned, is that nothing happens here in Neptune without some type of reason, big or small.'

* * *

_

_'Clarence Wiedman... friend or foe? That is the question. A strange and unpredictable man. I've learned that from his interrogation technique of hanging chumps out of windows trying to get information from them. What exactly does make Wiedman tick? Is his life really that secretive? And does he really have anything to do with this here school board conspiracy? I wonder what's cooking over at the Wiedman's...'_

Veronica pulled up at a street corner, and pulled out her camera. Over the street was Clarence Wiedman who was getting out of his car and going into work. Veronica got out of her Le Baron, camera in hand, and followed Wiedman while taking shots of him.

_'Working for Kane Software, he can't be that rich. I mean come on, driving a 98' Toyota Camry?'_

Veronica passed his car, and quickly entered the front entrance of the Kane Software building. She followed Wiedman to the elevator, and quickly took the stairs to get to his office. After climbing the stairs, Veronica waited behind a corner while staking out Wiedman's front office door. No one entered or exited.

She went over to the elevator to see that it hadn't even reached the floor yet. Veronica turned around and went over Wiedman's office door and peeked in. She turned around to see Wiedman behind her.

_'Oh boy, this can't be good.'_

**CREDITS PLAY.

* * *

**

**ONE WEEK EARLIER**

_'OK, here's the scoop; my enemy slash ally is the father of a sophomore who is also mysterious in a good guy, bad guy role. The sophomore has stolen hundreds of dollars from the coolest teacher in school who has just received a bunch of notices saying that if she doesn't leave Neptune then her life is in danger, and she has received these notes probably because of a school board conspiracy in which I helped to put some of the conspirators away while helping the good sophomore, bad sophomore get his script accepted by these same conspirators, and I also have gangs of angry clowns coming after me, and 09er's to the right, and here I am stuck in the middle with you. Sounds peachy, right? Yep, this sure is the normal life of a teenage girl who is about to graduate in just months. How do you deal with all of this? A nice case of dirty dog at the Camelot Motel at three in the morning.' _

Veronica sat in her Le Baron watching a naughty business man of a husband enter a motel room with some wonder woman. She started to take pictures of the guy and the woman.

_'There are better things to do, but this is my way of unwinding after a hard day of... life.'_

Later on, Veronica saw the woman leave the motel room, and Veronica quickly pin pointed the woman with her camera.

_'Hello there, Senorita Casablancas. You've been a naughty girl lately, haven't you? I sure can't wait to see the look on Dick Dick's face.'_

Veronica drove home after getting the photos, and entered the apartment to find a father sitting on the waiting and worrying.

"About time, I know you don't actually have a curfew, but you're really making me look bad."

"Sorry dad, I had work."

Veronica went over to Keith, and embraced him with a hug.

"Work? At three in the morning? I really need to get you away from this P.I. Stuff. Can't you just be a regular teen and just tell me that you were the one at the Camelot with that regular Joe instead of telling me that you were at the Camelot taking pictures of that regular Joe?"

_'Did I tell you that my father did not run for office? Well, I just say that because I'd like to think that he didn't, but in actuality... he did run for office, but lost... miserably. It is good to see that a lot of people in this town still support dad, but that didn't do him any good, though.'_

"I'll just say that it was for a school project." Veronica smiled.

"Taking pictures of Mrs. Casablancas is a school project?" Keith looked at Veronica.

"You were there?" Veronica asked.

"I didn't say that." Keith smiled.

"Oh my god! You followed me! Dad!"

"My daughter sneaks out at twelve in the morning, I know some thing's up."

"Whatever happened to the cell phone tracking?"

"There are a lot of things that can go on at the Camelot!"

"Ugh, whatever! You still followed me! You want some breakfast?"

Keith looked at his watch.

"Four thirty in the morning? Are you kidding me, I'm going back to bed."

"This is the time that farmers get up." Veronica replied.

"Good for them. Remind me to never be a farmer, and remind to wake me at seven. And you should also get some sleep also."

Keith started to go for his bedroom.

"I have some things to do."

"Please tell me it's house cleaning."

Keith went into his bedroom and shut the door while Veronica stood smiling.

_'You gotta love him, he's that one perfect dad that everyone wishes they could have... but that does come with it's ups and downs though.'

* * *

_

Veronica was making breakfast when Keith entered the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" Veronica joked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. What's for breakfast?"

"Green eggs and ham." Veronica smiled as Keith looked over into the frying pan.

"Oh! The Mars' secret recipe! I like it!"

"Why thank you!"

Veronica put some of the scrambled eggs on a plate and handed it to Keith.

"Thank you my dear!"

Veronica put some eggs on her plate, and then sat down at the counter with Keith.

"So, any good cases lately?" Veronica asked.

"I should be asking you that. Now, why were you over at the Camelot last night?"

"Me? Well, you know. Just the usual slutty husband and the usual cash paying job."

"Usual? Come on! There had to be a reason why you were there!"

"I was just getting back at someone." Veronica smiled.

"Who?"

"Dick Dick Casablancas."

Keith laughed.

"Oh boy, honey. I've raised a clone of myself."

"How about you? Any leads on those threats yet?"

"The Carla Jackie thing?" Keith asked.

"Yeah."

"Nothing. I'm going to go over today to find out some more information."

"Well, that's good."

_'There is nothing better than talking to your dad about your day even though it's just started. Coming up next dad, my day at school.'

* * *

_

Veronica walked through the front entrance of Neptune High and down the hallway, and waiting for her was Vice Principal Clemmons.

"Veronica..." Clemmons greeted.

"Mr. Clemmons, how's it hanging?"

"My office, please."

"Okay? Just to let you know I have not stolen, broke into, gossiped, or have done anything in that nature. FYI."

Clemmons looked at Veronica.

"I know that, it's something else... please, my office."

Veronica followed Clemmons into his office.

"Well..." Clemmons shut his office door.

"Out with it my boy!" Veronica smiled.

Clemmons looked sharply at Veronica.

"It's seems as though Neptune High has been receiving some new threats about a future columbine on this school."

"If I had a buck for every time I've heard that!"

"It seems as though these threats seem to be real, and we need to take action right away."

"And you asked me, why?"

"I know you have certain... 'gifts' in this sort of work, plus it'll be better for the school and a lot less expensive than hiring a real investigator."

"Ahh! The Clemonator needs my help once again! I think by now you know my prices."

"Of course, how can't I?"

"Three excused absences, unlimited access to restricted areas..."

"Don't you already have that?" Clemmons asked.

Veronica smirked.

"And my own parking space... with my name painted on it." Veronica smiled.

"Four unexcused _tardies,_ a locker of your choice, and free cafeteria food for the whole year."

Veronica looked at Clemmons in disgust.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, this is the offer."

"Then I guess that you really don't need me." Veronica got up from the chair and started to walk for the door.

"All right! Maybe one unexcused absence, and your own space, but not painted with your name."

"Two unexcused."

Clemmons looked at Veronica.

"Fine! Two!"

Veronica smiled.

"Now get to work!" Clemmons ordered.

Veronica walked out of Clemmons office.

_'The funny thing here that at Neptune High is that most of the students at this 'lovable' school would love to follow through with a Columbine. If they only had the guts. But with all of the gangs around here, I'm sure that only one or two would actually do it if they had or wanted to.'_

"Miss Mars! All hail the queen!" Logan smirked as he saw Veronica walking his way.

Veronica stopped and looked at Logan.

"Long live the king!"

Logan smiled.

"Ah, yes! The king I am!"

"The king of pathetic."

Veronica walked away smiling.

"At least I'm not the queen of..." He stopped.

"What's the matter? Ran out of words?"

Veronica turned around to find Logan just standing there, with his hand on his side. Logan took his hand away to find his palm covered in blood.

"Nice try Logan!"

Logan flinched in pain as he dropped to the ground.

"Logan?" Veronica became worried.

No answer.

"Logan?"

Veronica ran over to Logan who was lying on the floor with a large blood stain on his shirt. She sat down beside him and checked out what had happened.

Duncan came running over.

"Logan? Logan?"

Duncan sat down next to Veronica.

"What happened?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know! I saw him start to bleed, then he dropped."

Duncan looked around the crowd that was now gathering.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Duncan commanded.

* * *

_'So, how is it that you end up in a hospital waiting room with your ex-boyfriend while waiting to find out if your other ex-psycho boyfriend is going to make it? Beats me, but it got me out of a math test though.'_

Veronica and Duncan were waiting in the waiting room when the doctor came in. Both Veronica and Duncan stood up as the doctor went over to them.

"Is he going to be all right?" Duncan asked.

"He's going to be just fine."

"What happened?" Veronica asked.

"It looks like an apparent stab wound with some sort of ice pick or something to that nature."

"Can we see him?" Duncan asked.

"Sure, follow me."

Veronica and Duncan followed the doctor into the room where Logan was. Logan looked to see who had visited, then smiled.

"I feel so special!" Logan smiled his pathetic smile.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Like I have been stabbed, how do you think?"

"I can see that he hasn't lost his... style." Duncan replied.

"Nice to see you too!" Logan said.

"I'll leave you three alone." The doctor left the room.

The three went silent.

"Well, I have to be going, but I am glad that you're doing fine." Veronica said as she started to go for the door.

"Veronica..." Logan responded seriously.

Veronica turned around and went over to Logan.

"Yeah?" Veronica asked.

"I want you to find out who did this to me, and I want them to pay."

"Well, yeah. I can." Veronica replied.

"I know it was Weevil and his pansy group of toddlers, but I need you to prove it for me so I can take them down once and for all for attempted murder."

Veronica looked down at Logan.

"I'll see what I can do." Veronica replied.

"Thank you."

Veronica paused for a second, then left the room.

_'Very interesting. Although I have to somewhat agree with Logan; him and Weevil have been at it for a few months now. It may have been Weevil, but I can't imagine him stooping to that low of a level. But for now, I must focus on the task at hand – to retrieve my new parking space.'

* * *

_

Keith walked into Carla Jackie's classroom and waited for Carla to come over.

"Mr. Mars." Carla greeted.

"Ms. Jackie."

The two shook hands.

"Let's go outside."

Keith and Carla went outside the classroom.

"I need to know more about these threats that you have told me about. Do you still have the other letters?" Keith asked.

"Uh, yes. Yes I do. I usually keep everything, especially of this nature."

Carla went into the room and went over to her desk and pulled out the letters; nevertheless, she gave them to Keith.

"How long have you received these letters?"

"A few weeks now. Ever since that whole school board incident. I thought that they were nothing, but a prank. Then each day they started to get worse and worse. Then I knew that it wasn't a prank anymore."

Keith examined the letters.

"Did these letters just come in this nature, or did they come with envelopes like they were mailed out?"

"They did, do you want them?"

"Yes, please. And also, could I get a list of people who would want to hurt you or ruin your career? Family, workers, students, spouses, anything?"

Carla got the envelopes and handed them to Keith.

"I see a lot of people during the day who would love to take my head off. You just learn to live with it."

"It seems as though this person is not learning to live with it." Keith responded.

Keith looked over the envelopes.

"No return address, but it was mailed right here in Neptune." Keith examined.

"What does that mean?"

"These letters also all have the same stamped date on them, which means they were put into hold at one of the local post offices. This means that your threat had written all of his letters in advance, and the office is holding them and each day another goes out. Get to work on making that list for me, and I'm going to go check out the post offices." Keith replied.

"I will. Thank you." Carla went back inside the classroom as Keith walked away.

* * *

Veronica walked up to a group of Gothic looking people.

"Hello there!" Veronica smiled.

The gang looked at Veronica.

"Mars... what do you want?" One of the guys asked.

"Oh, you know! Nothing really, just... I was thinking of doing a Columbine, you want in?" Veronica asked.

Butters appeared out of the group.

"Butters! How are you doing?" Veronica asked.

"We know of your mocking... we aren't falling for it, now leave." Butters replied.

"I was just wondering." Veronica replied.

"We want nothing to do with your antics or your people. Leave and never return." Butters commanded.

"Well, okay I guess. You don't know what you're missing."

Veronica walked away.

_'Okay, this'll be a little harder than expected. How do you prove that someone's going to do a Columbine? Can you? Unless...'

* * *

_

"My homie!" Veronica went up to Wallace.

"What's happening?" Wallace asked.

"I need you to do me a favor. Ever wanted to join the Death Society?"

* * *

Wallace and Veronica walked down the hall. Wallace was dressed in all black and looked Punkish.

"Why am I doing this again?" Wallace asked.

"To save your school! Don't you want that?"

"Hell no! I want this place to burn!" Wallace replied.

"Me too, but I'm getting my own parking space for this, so..."

"And what do I get?" Wallace asked.

"A hug?"

"How about you owe me one?" Wallace asked.

"Fine by me! Now, good luck!"

Veronica pushed Wallace toward the group.

"What do you want?" Butters asked Wallace.

"I want to join your group." Wallace replied.

"You want to join? You can't, you're black!" Butters responded.

"I didn't know that this was the Ku Klux Klan! I thought that anyone could join!"

"Anyone? Are you kidding? Only the sacred one can join." Butter told Wallace.

"I'd like to see if I'm the sacred one."

Butters looked at Wallace.

"I like persistence. Follow us."

Wallace followed the group while Veronica turned on her laptop and watched out of a small pin hole camera that she had placed on Wallace's jacket.

* * *

Keith entered the last post office that was located in Neptune. He went over to the clerk.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. My wife keeps receiving these letters of threats, and I want to know who they are. But, there's no return address on them! All the envelopes have the same date on them, and I know that there's been a storing of them all. I need to find out who is threatening my wife. Please, can you help me?" Keith asked.

"Let me see one of the envelopes." The clerk told Keith.

Keith put the envelopes onto the counter, and the clerk examined one of them.

"I can do a search of all postage that went out on this day, it'll take a few minutes."

"That's fine, thank you!"

* * *

"The sacred one must be able to bleed." Butters told Wallace.

"Bleed?" Wallace asked.

"Take this razor, and show us that you are the sacred one." Butters held out a razor for Wallace.

Veronica watched on the screen what was going on.

_'Oh my god! What have I gotten Wallace into?'_

Wallace took the razor, but his phone began to ring.

"Hold on."

Wallace took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Wallace asked.

"Wallace, you don't have to do this!" Veronica yelled.

"How am I not going to prove my sacredness if I don't?"

The group looked at Wallace, Wallace looked at the group.

"My friend, Morpheus."

The group nodded, then Wallace returned to the phone conversation.

"Just get out of there, I can find another way of proving it."

"I must."

"Wallace!"

Butters looked at Wallace.

"Did I just hear Wallace?" Butters asked.

"No." Wallace replied.

"What is your name?" Butters asked.

Wallace tried to come up with a fake name.

"Xander." Wallace told them.

"Wallace! Just get out of there!"

Wallace put the phone back into his pocket and held the razor.

Veronica came running over and grabbed Wallace.

"Sorry about all of this, but see you later!"

Veronica and Wallace ran away.

The group stood unclear.

"What has just happened?" One of the members asked Butters.

"We have been fooled by the trash of society."

Wallace stopped running.

"What was that about?" Wallace asked.

"I can get the info in a different way, you really didn't have to do that." Veronica replied.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Wallace asked.

"First, you are going to change out of those clothes. And second, I have other resources."

Wallace noticed something else.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"Your locker." Wallace replied.

Veronica noticed a bunch of people gathered around her locker. She went over to find a picture of herself making out with some girl.

"Check mate!" Dick yelled out. "Your move, Veronica! I said that I'd get you back!"

Veronica stood in disbelief, then ripped down the picture and left with Wallace.

_'You wanna play Dick Dick? You got it! It's a wonderment on what Photo Shop can do.'

* * *

_

Veronica returned home to find Keith sitting down on the couch with papers, letters, and envelopes covering the coffee table.

"Tax time?" Veronica asked.

"Nope, Carla Jackie's mysterious threat."

"Any clues?" Veronica asked.

"Went to the post office to find a holding of letters by the name of Jacobs."

"Jacobs? Justin Jacobs?"

"You know him?"

"Knew, actually. He's dead, killed himself a couple of weeks ago. He'd never want to hurt her. Unless it wasn't him that wrote the letters. Wait, I think I know. Hold on."

Veronica ran into her room and returned with a journal. She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"There." Veronica smiled.

"Who? And what?" Keith asked.

"Derrek Wiedman. The two of them were trying to join the Death Society, the goth group. And it seems as though they were the one's who threatened to Columbine."

"Wiedman? He doesn't have anything to do with Clarance Wiedman does it?" Keith asked.

Veronica looked at Keith.

_'To tell or not to tell, that is the question.'_

"I don't think so."

"Good, I don't want you doing anything that is involved with Clarence Wiedman. And why would they threaten?"

"They never got into the group I suppose. So to take revenge, they wanted to get back at them."

"Well, I think we solved it." Keith smiled.

"Mars and Mars!"

The two of them laughed.

_'Okay, I stretched the truth a bit, dad doesn't need to know about Wiedman right now. There are other things going on.'

* * *

_

Veronica walked up to Derrek who was at his locker on the next day.

"Derrek, Derrek, Derrek." Veronica greeted.

"What do you want?"

"Remember what I said about your partner in crime writing everything down in a notebook, well, I was right. You and Justin were the one's who wrote those threat letters to prove that you were worthy of joining the Death Society. And to really prove it, you put in those hints of a Columbine that is going to happen very soon."

Derrek looked at Veronica.

"What are you talking about?"

"First the cash, now this? You are really low!"

"I never... those people tormented Justin and I every day last year! They needed to be stopped! I needed revenge! For him and I! So, I put in those hints for the authorities to arrest them, but I would never threat Jackie! Never!"

"And that whole cash thing was?"

"I needed the money to get help for Justin! His parents never had the money, so I needed to get it for him!"

"Your dad is head of security at a multi-billion dollar company, he could have helped."

"He couldn't..."

"You lie."

"I'm telling you! I would never do anything to hurt her!"

Veronica's phone rang.

"Hello?" Veronica asked.

"Honey, forget it. It was the Jacobs family. It was the boy's father, he was angry because of what was happening to his son, and that the boy's father had lost his job and stock due to Casablancas' real estate, and Jackie was one of the people on the jury. Forget it honey, it's over." Keith told Veronica.

Veronica looked at Derrek.

"Thanks dad." Veronica put her phone away.

"May I go now?" Derrek asked.

"I'm sorry." Veronica told Derrek.

Derrek shook his head in disgust and walked away.

_'Well, you can't win them all. I guess it was kind of mean for me to keep pinning everything on a short Sophomore. Oh well, I have bigger fish to fry.'

* * *

_

Veronica walked up to Weevil who was standing around with his PCH gang.

"Ahoy mates!" Veronica greeted.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is!" Weevil greeted back. "Did you hear about your boy Logan?"

"I did, but he's not my boy."

"Oh, there's a change."

"I did hear that you and your gang had something to do with it." Veronica told Weevil.

"And where did you hear that?" Weevil asked.

"I get around. So, just be careful, you neva know who's watching over you!" Veronica smiled.

"I'll take that as you're my guardian angel looking over me. Come on boys, let's go."

"I never did get to thank you for that little arson you did a few months back."

"You like it? I think it was one of my best!" Weevil and his gang walked away.

_'Still the bad boys I see. Now, how about you Mr. Wiedman? What's your story?'

* * *

_

Veronica pulled up at a street corner, and pulled out her camera. Over the street was Clarence Wiedman who was getting out of his car and going into work. Veronica got out of her Le Baron, camera in hand, and followed Wiedman while taking shots of him.

Veronica passed his car, and quickly entered the front entrance of the Kane Software building. She followed Wiedman to the elevator, and quickly took the stairs to get to his office. After climbing the stairs, Veronica waited behind a corner while staking out Wiedman's front office door. No one entered or exited.

She went over to the elevator to see that it hadn't even reached the floor yet. Veronica turned around and went over Wiedman's office door and peeked in. She turned around to see Wiedman behind her.

_'Oh boy, this can't be good.'_

"Ms. Mars." Wiedman said.

"Mr. Wiedman! See that you still have the lousy security system!" Veronica smiled.

"I don't want you around here anymore. I don't want you coming into contact with my son or I. If you harass us any more there will be legal charges made."

"Your son has quite a rap going for him these days! Burglary, a series of false threats..."

"Leave immediately or I'll..."

"Get security on me?"

Wiedman looked down at Veronica.

'_Okay, Clarance Wiedman - super freaky and he now seems to be my foe. And there is something going on with the guy, I can just feel it, especially with the threats he made to me about coming into contact with his son and himself.'_

Veronica walked back to her car and got into it.

_'How come people are so mean these days? No more polite gestures and greetings? I guess that that doesn't matter anymore, I guess it doesn't. And I just hope Dick Dick Casablancas likes his new portrait of himself while having sex with his own mother.'_

Dick was walking down the hall of Neptune and saw a bunch of people gathered around a large cardboard picture that was hanging next to his locker. He went over to it to see a pic of his with his mother at the Camelot.

"Dude! You had sex with your own mother? Ah man!"

Dick looked around in anger, then walked away in shame.

"Veronica Mars... you're dead..." Dick said under his breath.

'_Okay Dick Dick, check mate. And now it's your move. Hopefully it'll be a good one, a very good one.'_

Veronica started her car up, and drove away.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: Miss Jackie is suspended for the possession of drugs, which leads Veronica to believe that the drugs was a setup for the School Board to rid of Carla Jackie. New faces come into play, and things start to heat up. While the tension between Logan and Weevil grows even more. That's next time...**


	4. Shake That Thang

**"SHAKE THAT THANG"**

_A/N: Sorry about the long hiatus. I'll be continuing with the way I'm going rather than with the turn of events that's been going on in season 2. The characters may seem a little bit, and just a little, out of character. I'm still working on that, and it's a little hard considering no new episodes to watch so far. When will they air the new ones? I'll really need to get back into character! Just keep reading, and hopefully by the next future episode, I'll be right on track… and there's going to be a major surprise coming up, which is quite a doozie, keep reading!

* * *

_

**Previously on 'Veronica Mars':**

_'Oh my god, Derrek is Clarence Weidman's father? Derrek Weidman? Please tell me that this man that I'm looking at right now looks oh so similar and has the exact same voice is just a coincidence! Please! I really need a coincidence right now!'_

_'Clarence Weidman... friend or foe? That is the question.'_

Veronica turned around to find Logan just standing there, with his hand on his side. Logan took his hand away to find his palm covered in blood.

"Logan?"

Veronica ran over to Logan who was lying on the floor with a large blood stain on his shirt. She sat down beside him and checked out what had happened.

"Veronica..." Logan responded seriously.

Veronica turned around and went over to Logan.

"Yeah?" Veronica asked.

"I want you to find out who did this to me, and I want them to pay."

_And that's Carla Jackie, the coolest teacher in all of Neptune High. She never actually gives us that much work, we watch movies 27/7 (not about health), and she runs the Skits and other after school activities for the Freshmen.''_

"I received this." Carla handed a paper to Veronica and she read it.

"Oh my god."

"It's a threat, either I get out or my life's going to become a living hell."

* * *

_'The law just isn't fair sometimes. I've learned that from experience, but there are some good advantages to having the inside scoop on what's going inside Sheriff Lamb's office. Let's say... locker checks for instance? Hell, I know who's lockers they're going to check before the principal does, and I know that this next check may be a little out there...'_

Deputy Leo and Vice Principal Clemmons entered the teacher's locker room with the deputy's drug sniffing K-9. The two wandered over to Miss Carla Jackie's locker. Miss Jackie came running into the locker room and over to the two men.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Miss Jackie, we're going to need to search your locker." Clemmons stepped forward.

"Um... sure. What's this about?"

"We believe that you may be concealing drugs." Leo replied.

"Drugs? I don't have anything of that nature."

"It's just a precautionary measure." Clemmons replied as he gestured for Miss Jackie to open the locker.

Miss Jackie stepped up to the locker, and started twisting the knob to her combination. After she had finished, she lifted the latch, and stepped back. Leo opened the locker, and started to look around, moving books and papers until he found something. He looked at Clemmons, then back at the locker.

Leo reached in and pulled out a pound of Marijuana that was in a clear bag. He looked at Clemmons again.

"Carla Jackie, you're going to have to come with us." Leo said as he took out his cuffs.

"What? That's not mine! I don't even do drugs! I'm a freaking health teacher for god sakes!" Miss Jackie exclaimed as Leo turned her around.

As she was being cuffed, Veronica peeked her head around the corner, then went back out of sight. She closed her eyes and placed her head against the wall.

_'Did I say out there? I meant OUT there...'_

**CREDITS PLAY.

* * *

**

Veronica swiftly walked into Clemmons office, and slammed her hand on the desk.

"Um... Veronica..." Clemmons stated.

"Okay, here's the thing. Miss Jackie is totally innocent. Those aren't her drugs!"

"You heard... I was trying to keep this under wraps."

"I want to know why you checked her locker."

"We received a tip from someone telling us that she had drugs in her possession."

"Who was this somebody?" Veronica asked.

"It was on an anonymous line."

"When?"

Clemmons looked at Veronica.

"When?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Around what time?"

"Veronica..."

"What time?"

"What are doing? We found drugs on her, that's all."

"Those aren't hers. I just know it! What time?"

"It was around four."

Veronica started for the door.

"I'll prove to you that those aren't hers. She's being set up." Veronica slammed the door as she left.

* * *

_How is it that no one believes me that Miss Jackie is one hundred per cent pure innocent, and is being set up by the Neptune school board for some odd reason? Ah well, maybe it's time for a good old fashion butt whipping, and then maybe they'll listen.'_

Veronica walked into the sheriff's office after school. She went straight up to Deputy Leo who was on desk call.

"Veronica. Here to enlighten me?" He joked.

"No, actually I need to speak with Carla Jackie."

"Ah man, I was waiting for that enlighten."

"Maybe another time, how about it?"

"I don't know if I can let you in there..."

"Dinner, maybe?"

Leo smiled. "Okay. Follow me."

Veronica followed Leo into the back, where she bumped into Cliff who was just leaving.

"Cliff..." Veronica greeted.

"Hello, Miss Mars. I've just got done speaking to my client. Quite a damsel in distress, isn't she?"

"Yep." Veronica replied.

"Ah well, she says she's got nothing to hide. She's clean, and that someone placed those drugs in there to set her up. Never heard that one before. Good day." Cliff went on his way.

Veronica smiled, and entered the interrogation room where Jackie was being held. After seeing Veronica, she quickly stood up.

"Veronica!"

"Hey, Miss Jackie."

Veronica went over to her, and sat down.

"That's not mine." Miss Jackie spoke out.

"I know, and I'm going to prove to them that it's not, and that you are being set up."

"I just don't know how."

"I spoke to Clemmons, he said that an anonymous called around four yesterday afternoon telling them that you had drugs on you. If I can get a trace on that number, then I can find out whom it is."

"I swear to you, on my life that those aren't my drugs. They aren't."

"I'll find out."

Miss Jackie stopped to think.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Veronica asked.

"I want you to stay out of this. I'll get your father on this, and he can find out. I… you've done a lot for me, but I don't think that this is right for you."

"Don't worry about me."

"No, Veronica. I need you to promise me."

Veronica looked at Jackie. She shook her head, and quietly backed away for the door.

"Veronica… Veronica!"

Veronica exited the room.

* * *

_'Stay out of this? Yeah, right! I am not going to let the coolest teacher in all of Neptune become fired and possible jailed because of envies in the school board. I'll find out who, but right now, I've gotta go see Wallace.'_

"They're out there!" Voices came from the television set.

Wallace and Veronica were sitting on her couch watching good old reruns of 'The X-Files'.

"You know, I can see it now with all this stuff about conspiracies in the school board." Wallace started as he plunged his hand into the bowl of popcorn.

"What?" Veronica replied as she took a mouthful.

"There are conspiracies! Yeah, and Clemmons is Skinner, and the smoking man is the principal. Not only that, we've got Derrek as Krycek, and Clarence Weidman as… I guess that there are two smoking man's."

Veronica smiled.

"And who are we, Mulder and Scully?"

Wallace laughed.

"You are too enthralled with this show." Veronica got up from the couch to get some more sodas.

_'Hmm… maybe this is an 'X-File'… I've got to stop watching these things.'_

Veronica was on her way back to the couch when Keith came into the apartment with another person. A teenage kid, tall and with dark hair.

"So! This is whom you're cheating on Wallace's mom with?" Veronica asked.

"No silly! I'd like you to meet Max Verdetta. We met a few months back at a P.I. convention."

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Max put his arm out hoping for a shake.

"Ohh! I like having a fan club!" Veronica shook his hand.

Wallace went over to Max.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wallace."

"Max."

Wallace whispered into Veronica's ear.

"It looks like you've just found yourself a Doggett. I'll see you later."

Wallace left the apartment.

"So, you want to be a P.I.?" Veronica asked.

"Not really, just a hobby. I was thinking more on the lines of F.B.I."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you two keep talking. How about lasagna! Fresh out of the box!" Keith asked.

"Sure thing." Max replied.

"Sounds great."

Keith went off to the refrigerator.

"So, you want to be a P.I.?" Max asked.

"No way. I just do this for a hobby as well."

"Yeah, it's kind of a bummer, especially after a while of doing it."

"What brings you to the neighborhood?" Veronica asked.

"Your father and I met at this convention, and we just got to talking. I met him today, and we had lunch."

"How old are you?"

"Funny. I was on a job when I bumped into him. I'm eighteen."

Veronica smiled dimly.

_'Every week it's as though my father brings someone new home from work. I just hope that next week it won't be my math teacher.'_

"So, Max, how'd you get into it?" Keith asked as he took a chunk of the lasagna.

"My father's uncle got me into it."

"Who's that?" Keith asked.

"Vinnie Van Lowe. My father hates him, and I do too… but I've learned a lot."

Keith put his head down and chuckled.

"He's said a lot about you." Max replied.

"Probably has." Keith chuckled some more.

"Well, if you'll excuse me." Veronica got up from the table.

"Okay, honey."

"It was nice meeting you." Veronica told Max.

"The pleasure's mine." Max smiled.

Veronica went into her room, and grabbed her cell phone.

"Yeah, Wallace, it's me. Wanna do a little snooping?"

* * *

Veronica arrived at Neptune High with Wallace a little later that night. The two got into the school, and made their way to administration.

"Okay, the anonymous calls are supposed to come from Communications. If we can find the number, then we're gold." Veronica said to Wallace as they trailed through the halls.

Veronica took out her spare set of keys, and tried to unlock the door.

"Damn it… they must have switched the locks." Veronica whispered.

"What?"

"They knew about us sneaking in here. So now…"

"What are we going to do?" Wallace asked.

"How about opening the door?"

Veronica and Wallace looked to see Max walking up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Veronica asked.

"Thought you may need some help."

Max took out a lock pick device, and went over to the lock.

"Who are you?" Veronica asked.

"Your guardian angel." Max unlocked the door.

Veronica and Wallace looked at each other in confusion, and followed Max into the room.

"Mr. Mars gave me the scoop, though you may have come down here to get Communications."

"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe he's Deep Throat!" Wallace replied.

"Yeah, we were."

"I don't think you need to bother. They don't log down the phone call, I've learned that from experience."

"Maybe we can find some sort of log. I know that from experience." Veronica replied.

"These people aren't that smart, they're more lazy."

"If I can find out records of the calls that came in, I can get the number."

"It's pretty much useless."

"There's always a log."

* * *

Veronica sat on the floor after going through every computer and file.

"Maybe there isn't always a log." Veronica responded.

Wallace looked at Max.

"You don't happen to work for the F.B.I., do you?" Wallace asked.

"I want to, if that answers your question."

"Well, I'll just call the sheriff's office, get a log from them." Veronica got up.

"Don't worry." Max pulled out a piece of note paper. "While you were looking, I was able to get one of the deputies down there to get me the record. Twenty-five calls were made between the times of three fifty-five to four forty-five." Max handed the note to Veronica.

"Are you sure you don't work for the F.B.I.?" Wallace asked.

"No." Max smiled.

"Well…" Veronica started.

"Recognize any?" Max asked.

"Not really. I'll have to go through them all…"

"If you want, I can do that for you." Max replied.

"Well, that's generous of you."

"Least I could do. Maybe you could snoop around for more info. Maybe on who would want to do this to her."

"That's a long list." Veronica replied.

"We've better get to work." Max took the paper, and left the room.

_'Strange… freaky… that about describes the average guy here in Neptune, but not like this… he's more than weird, he's spooky…'

* * *

_

Veronica walked down the hallway of Neptune High the next morning, where she was intercepted by Dick Dick Casablancas.

"If it isn't…"

"Save it." Veronica butted in immediately.

"You're not wearing any pointy toed shoes today!" Dick replied.

"Oh trust me, I don't need them."

Logan came over.

"Leave her alone, man."

_'And so comes the cavalry, how nice! I'll give Logan a point here though. He's been a lot nicer to me ever since his near non-fatal stab.'_

"Okay, your royal highness._" _Dick backed away.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"Any leads?"

"Not so far."

"Listen, I know it was him. That god damned Weevil. All I need you to do is to find proof of it!"

"I'll see what I can dig up."

"Just get him. He's gonna be executed for this."

Veronica left Logan, and headed for Clemmon's office.

* * *

"Veronica." Clemmons greeted when she stormed into his office.

"I need to know more. There had to be something else. Even, you know it. You saw what had happened with those teachers who had tried to set Miss Jackie up before."

"Veronica… there is nothing more to it. As much as I would like to…"

"Believe me? I am telling you, there is something not right about all of this."

"I can't tell you anything else because I have nothing. If you want to question someone, question the teachers who were involved with the set up of the play the last time. They came back two days before the phone call."

Veronica's eyes widened.

"They did?"

"Yeah."

Veronica ran out of the room.

* * *

_'Why is it that I really hate teachers? The answer, I think if you weren't dropped on your head as a child will know the answer to that.'_

"Mr. Adams!" Veronica was seated at his desk when he had come in.

He became startled and dropped some coffee down his shirt.

"Miss Mars…"

"Glad to see that you're finally back." Veronica smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Only two days back, and already you're trying to figure out a way by getting rid of Miss Jackie!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, planting the drugs."

"Miss Mars…"

"It's a great plan though…"

"I'm not here to try to get rid of Miss Jackie. I'm here collecting my things. I was transferred two days ago."

Veronica looked at the empty shelves.

"And as a goodbye present you didn't decide to get rid of Miss Jackie?"

"I did what I did for my students to win the skit competition. It's in our best nature."

"Well… I'll still be keeping an eye out on you, Roger!"

Veronica got up from the desk, and started for the door.

"Sorry about the shirt."

Veronica left the room.

* * *

_'One down, another to go.'_

Veronica entered Mrs. Goldblum's room where she was seated at her desk.

"Hey Tracy!"

Goldblum looked up from her desk.

"Veronica…"

"Been planting drugs lately?" Veronica opened.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, trying to get rid of Miss Jackie."

Goldblum stood up.

"I don't know what you're getting at here, but I'd never try to get rid of her."

"You sure? You seemed so sure last time!"

"Please leave."

"Then you have nothing to hide?" Veronica asked.

"Of course I have nothing to hide!"

"Okay then, I'll be seeing you around."

Goldblum stood as still as possible as Veronica left the room. After she had left, Goldblum picked up the phone.

"We've got a problem. She's onto us."

_'I just love the smell of false truth's in the morning!'

* * *

_

As Veronica walked down the hallway, her cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I got the results of the phone traces." Max started.

"How did you get this number?" Veronica asked.

"Your father gave it to me."

"Oh…"

"They were just regular phone numbers, except for one. I thought you may be curious about."

"Well… I have some suspects right now."

"I think you'll want to take this one."

"What is it?"

"An extension… coming directly from Neptune High. From the administration office."

"Go on…" Veronica walked toward the administration office.

"An extension 1013. I don't know which office though."

Veronica stopped at the office doors, and looked up at a large plaque on the wall that had all the names and extensions of all the administration.

"I think I know."

Veronica pinpointed the extension 1013 over to Lucy Patterson, the principal of Neptune High.

_'Well, this just keeps getting better and better.'

* * *

_

"Anything new going on, Miss Patterson?" Veronica greeted as she walked into her office.

"Miss Mars."

"Drugged anyone up lately?"

"What?"

"You know, Miss Jackie and that whole locker thing."

"What happened to Miss Jackie was a great loss, but she was a threat. If one teacher possessed Marijuana, then a whole bunch would. And soon it'd be a rapidly growing number of both teachers and students with Marijuana."

"And you knew about it beforehand, that she possessed the drugs?"

"What?"

"You called saying that she possessed the drugs."

"I did not."

"It says it right in the phone log."

"We don't have a phone log."

"Yes you do. I got it from the sheriff's office. At four fifteen, you called and told them that she was the one that had the drugs. Your extension is in the log."

"I wasn't even here at that time."

Veronica looked.

"I never even knew until Clemmons told me this morning."

"I have proof."

"You have nothing."

"I know it was you, and your gang. Trying to rid of Jackie. I know it."

"I'd never do anything of the matter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

"I'll get proof."

"I'd never do anything of the matter."

"And the shutting down of her step club and skit cooperation was not part of your diabolical plan?"

"She is a risk. Did you know that before she became a teacher here that she had a record for drug related matters? Because she did, if you want to investigate something then investigate that. She was a wild card that needed to be controlled, and when she couldn't commit to it, we needed to let her go. Now, good bye."

Veronica scoffed in disbelief, and stormed out.

* * *

As Veronica walked down the hall, she bumped into Weevil.

"Well, well… stabbed any one lately?" Veronica asked.

"Very cute."

"You know, they've got a pool going on whether it was you or not."

"And what did you put down?"

"I wasn't that interested."

"I didn't stab Logan. You know it. I'm not that stupid to do such a thing."

"Then who did?"

"I'm not that sure, but I know none of my guys would have."

"You sure about that?"

"I keep them under my control these days. No more Felix's are running the show."

"You hope that."

Veronica walked off.

* * *

Jackie was sitting in interrogation when Veronica walked in.

"Veronica…"

"I've been going around and I think that I have found…"

"I told you to stay out of this."

"And I told you that I'd find proof."

"My trial's next week. My lawyer said that with inconclusive evidence, that there's a chance that I'd get off."

"Has my father found anything?"

"No…"

"I think the principal is the one. I'll keep looking…"

"Please, don't bother. There's nothing."

"I don't believe that's true."

Veronica walked out of the room.

* * *

_'After a hard day's night, I'm glad there's a place where everybody doesn't know my name.'_

Veronica walked into her apartment to find Keith and Max talking.

"Just in time!" Keith greeted.

"Hey, dad."

"Hi." Max greeted.

"Any news on the case?" Veronica asked.

"It's a dud, but I spoke to the judge, there's a large chance that she'll get off. There's no hard evidence that it's hers. He's gotten to thinking of that after you rocked the boat." Keith replied.

"I believe there is. If I can find a recording."

"The administration doesn't record their calls." Max told Veronica.

"Those records of the numbers has got to have some value." Veronica replied.

"I don't know." Keith replied.

"They must. The principal's extension is on there. She must have made the call."

"It won't do that good."

"But it could help lean the jury about going with not guilty." Veronica argued.

"It could…" Keith replied.

"The papers are at my house." Max replied.

"Let's go get them."

* * *

Max and Veronica drove up to a busy street that was full of fire trucks and police units. The two got out of the car and noticed his apartment building.

"My apartment!" Max yelled as he ran to the yellow tape.

"Personnel only." The guard held him back.

"That's my apartment!" Max turned to Veronica. "The papers are in there! God damn it!"

"The sheriff's office should still have them on the computer."

* * *

Veronica and Max entered the office where Leo was on duty.

"Here to enlighten me this time?" Leo asked.

"We need the files that I came and picked up the other night." Max replied.

"Sorry Max, but that time was a favor."

"We need them, it's important." Veronica added.

"I don't know." Leo replied.

"Dinner and a movie." Veronica added.

"Three fifty to four fifty?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Max answered.

Leo turned to the computer and punched in the keys to bring up the records. After he brought it up, he scratched is head.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"They're not in here. They're aren't any records."

"What? That's impossible." Max replied.

Leo tried it again.

"No, no records."

Veronica and Max looked at one another.

"They're covering it up." Veronica said.

"I can't believe it. All this because of one person?" Max asked.

"Yeah…" Veronica replied.

* * *

_'Miss Jackie must have really pissed someone off for them to be doing this to her. Every piece of evidence on her's being erased.'_

Veronica sat at her laptop, and entered in Jackie's name in the P.I. record search. She pressed enter, and waited. Veronica was astonished when 'no records found' came up. She redid the search to find nothing.

_'I guess there is no word for how strange this all is, no word at all…'

* * *

_

"Your honor, there is no presumable evidence that links my client to the possession of these drugs." Cliff stated to the judge when they were in court the next week.

"That should not matter, there was drugs in her possession."

"Okay, let's take a recess and we'll return when the jury has made their decision."

Cliff looked at Jackie.

"There's still hope." He whispered to her.

She looked at him, and nodded quietly.

* * *

The rustling of the court made the judge smack his gavel when the jury came back out.

"Order… order!" The judge smacked his gavel. "After consulting the jury, and looking over the evidence, we find the defendant not guilty due to inconclusive evidence."

"Your honor, there were drugs in her…" The lawyer of the accuser yelled.

"There is no inconclusive evidence to prove her guilty."

A small commotion started to ruffle in the background.

"This case is closed." The judge smacked his gavel.

Veronica smiled, and looked at Keith, and Max.

* * *

Veronica entered Jackie's classroom the next day.

"Well…" Veronica started.

"Thank you…"

"I guess it wasn't enough. They declined your reinstatement?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, they said that they couldn't take a chance with me." Miss Jackie started placing her things into a cardboard box.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, you said it. They wanted me out of Neptune High, and they did it. And soon enough I'll be out of Neptune all together. That's what they wanted."

"But you can fight this. It's not over."

"They've won, Veronica. And they'll keep winning, until they are stopped. And I believe that that's where you come in. I believe that you will stop them, sooner or later."

Jackie placed the rest of her things into the box, picked it up, and walked for the door leaving Veronica standing behind.

_'I guess she's right, sometimes you can't win, but sometimes you can. And I will win, I'll bring these people to justice, and it will be served. I just don't know when… or how…

* * *

_

_**NEXT TIME: Veronica follows around the principal and the superintendent to prove Jackie's innocence, but leads to an ending that will leave Veronica breathless...**_


	5. That Little Bitty Gritty Nitty

**"THAT LITTLE BITTY GRITTY NITTY"**

_A/N: Dog gonit! Mr. Thomas has beat me to it again! Let me just say this, at the end of this episode is a little surprise in which I had no means of copying from last weeks episode, but I was too late in putting it on the site, so Mr. Thomas beat me. I repeat, I had no intention in copying what had happened to Veronica from last week's episode, (Donut Run). So, to get my line across, I've decided to add a couple of spoilers before I begin, just to let you guys know the direction I'm heading in._

**GENERAL SPOILERS FYI:**

Aaron Echolls will return, as will Duncan.

Max Verdetta becomes a regular and his relationship with Veronica will grow.

Veronica will 'die' later on.

Jim Chimery, the lab tech from 'Normal is the Watchword', will play a key role in the mystery.

We will find out more on Miss Jackie's relationships.

Jackie, Wallace's ex, does come back, as will Beaver and Mac.

A total riot and gang war will break out.

Weevil and Veronica become closer and more understanding of each other.

_And there you go, just a few spoilers just to get the readers pumped for the next episodes, and just to make sure I don't lose anyone's interest. And that Veronica dying thing, you'll have to wait until episode **F3x15 'Without A Mexican'**, to find out what happens. I've also included a list of the next 10 episode titles._

_F3X06. **DO-RAG ON THE HIGHWAY**_

_F3X07. **KILLER INSTINCT**_

_F3X08. **OLD YELLER**_

_F3X09. **GO GO TO YAY YO'S**_

_F3X10. **SNOOPY DOG**_

_F3X11. **DOWN THE RIVER**_

_F3X12. **DRIVER AND ED**_

_F3X13. **STATIC IN THE CITY**_

_F3X14. **BOATLOADS OF FUN**_

_F3X15. **WITHOUT A MEXICAN**_

_The 'F' stands for FUTURE, since these are Future Fics for Season 3. So, there you go, your 'keep it hooking' spoilers for the week. Thanks for your time, and keep reading!

* * *

_

**Previously on 'Veronica Mars':**

Veronica turned around to find Logan just standing there, with his hand on his side. Logan took his hand away to find his palm covered in blood.

"Logan?"

Veronica ran over to Logan who was lying on the floor with a large blood stain on his shirt.

------------------------

"I didn't stab Logan. You know it. I'm not that stupid to do such a thing." Weevil told Veronica.

"Then who did?"

"I'm not that sure, but I know none of my guys would have."

"You sure about that?"

"I keep them under my control these days. No more Felix's are running the show."

"You hope that."

------------------------

"I'd like you to meet Max Verdetta. We met a few months back at a P.I. convention." Keith said.

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Max put his arm out hoping for a shake.

"Ohh! I like having a fan club!" Veronica shook his hand.

-----------------------

_'The law just isn't fair sometimes. I've learned that from experience'._

_------------------------_

"I guess it wasn't enough. They declined your reinstatement?" Veronica asked.

"Well, you said it. They wanted me out of Neptune High, and they did it. And soon enough I'll be out of Neptune all together. That's what they wanted." Miss Jackie said.

"But you can fight this. It's not over."

"They've won, Veronica. And they'll keep winning, until they are stopped. And I believe that that's where you come in. I believe that you will stop them, sooner or later."

Jackie placed the rest of her things into the box, picked it up, and walked for the door leaving Veronica standing behind.

_I'll bring these people to justice, and it will be served. I just don't know when… or how…

* * *

_

A beam of neon light shown through Veronica's window onto the mat on her floor. He LED clock just changed figures from 2:22 to 2:23. Next to the clock was a sleeping Veronica who was quickly jolted by the ringing of her cellular phone.

"Hello?" Veronica asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Veronica…" The voice quickly fired out.

"Hello? Duncan?" Her eyes lit up.

Silence. Then the dial tone on her phone.

"Hello?"

Keith ran into the bedroom, his eyes turned a bit down, as if he was saddened by something.

"Dad? What is it?"

He looked down at the floor, in an essence of sorrow.

"What?" She became more intense in the subject.

Keith and Veronica entered Neptune Memorial Hospital a half an hour later, Veronica trying to walk as quickly as possible to see what had happened.

The doctor met with the two of them.

"What happened?" Veronica asked, worried.

"Well…" The doctor started.

"Honey…" Keith also started.

Sheriff Lamb stormed out and went over to Veronica.

"We need you to identify a body." Lamb told her.

"Body? Of whom?" Veronica asked.

The four entered trauma room one, and Veronica slowly walked over to the body that was laying on the table, covered by a sheet.

The doctor went over to the superior part of the body, hesitated, and then drew the cover back.

Veronica stood stunned at body she saw on the table. She moved a bit closer.

"Oh my god…" Veronica said under her breath.

She turned to look at Keith and Lamb who were standing next to the doorway. She looked back at the lifeless body of Duncan Kane…

* * *

Veronica woke up with a jolt. She quickly put herself up in her bed, and started to breath heavily. It all seemed to have been a dream. Yet, Duncan was alive, for which she hoped. Veronica glanced over at the clock that read 3:16.

Keith entered the room. Veronica gaped at his presence.

"Veronica…" He started.

"What?" She became worried at Keith's facial expressions.

Keith and Veronica arrived at Neptune Memorial Hospital a half hour later.

"Please tell me this is a dream." Veronica said as she trailed behind Keith.

The two met up with the doctor and Sheriff Lamb.

"She's here." Keith's voice deepened.

"Take her." Lamb told the doctor.

"To see what?" Veronica asked.

"You should know." Lamb replied.

"What?" Veronica asked.

Veronica followed the doctor down to the morgue where he pulled out one of the carts. He went over to the superior part of the body, hesitated, and then pulled the cover down.

Veronica gaped even larger than before as she saw the body that was lain on the table.

Lamb and Keith entered the room, and Veronica looked back at them, and then back at the body.

"Oh my god…" Veronica said.

Veronica felt a sense of relief that it wasn't Duncan, but was still shaken. She looked back at Keith and Sheriff Lamb before looking back at the cold body on the table. It wasn't Duncan, but it was Carla Jackie…

**CREDITS PLAY.

* * *

**

_**THREE DAYS EARLIER**_

Veronica watched as Miss Jackie placed the rest of her things into the box, picked it up, and walked for the door leaving Veronica standing behind in the darkened classroom.

_'An innocent teacher, gone because of a few who were totally jealous of her. And now, her life's been ruined, and no hard evidence proving her innocence. The criminals of this crime are now sitting behind their desks smiling, while I watch the woman of their demise pack her things and leave. I will bring these people to justice, one way or another.'

* * *

_

Veronica entered the apartment to find Keith watching television with Max. Keith turned to see her.

"Hey, honey." Keith greeted.

"Hey, dad." Veronica replied.

"How's everything?" Keith asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Innocent teachers packing their boxes, criminals getting away with it… just that old little bitty gritty nitty."

Keith smiled as he got up from the couch.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll get them." He hugged her; "Want any dinner? I can cook up some macaroni?"

Veronica smiled back.

"Sure."

Veronica went over to the couch where Max was while Keith dug in the fridge for the macaroni.

"Hey." Max greeted.

"Hi." Veronica replied.

Keith looked up from the fridge.

"Max is going to be staying with us for a while until I can get a hold of Vinnie or his parents."

Veronica looked at Max who smiled.

"Oh… that's great!" Veronica replied.

Max looked at the television, then back at Veronica.

"Like 'O.C.'?" Max asked.

"Nah, not really. I have some homework anyway." Veronica trailed off to her room.

_'Hmm, I do have some studying… Like how to get Miss Jackie off the hook, and about who stabbed Logan."

* * *

_

Veronica was in her room with her trig book when Max peeked his head in.

"Hey."

Veronica looked.

"Oh, hey."

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you that if I got off on the wrong foot at the start I just wanted to apologize." Max replied.

"No, it's not you. Although you are a little spooky, it's just that a lot's been happening right now. That's all."

"Oh, okay. So, we're cool?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Good night."

"Night." Veronica replied.

Max closed the door and Veronica placed the book on the floor, and went back to her computer. She went onto the investigative site, and entered in 'Allison Patterson'. On the screen came one entry. She clicked the link to open the file.

On the screen was a picture of Neptune High's principal, and next to that was random, but useful information.

_'Well, Miss Patterson has quite a record. She has really moved about in the school system.'_

Veronica scrolled down to check out the earlier dates. She found one from 92' that was interesting.

_'Left in the middle of a term as principal of Springfield High for unapparent reasons. Strange, interesting. My kind of fun! It says that she disappeared for a ten year period and popped up again becoming a principal at a school in L.A. where she disappeared once more. She reappeared after Moorehead left and Vice Principal Clemmons' short run as principal… Why did Clemmons give up his job as principal?'_

Veronica scrolled down some more.

_'One parking ticket in New York, two divorces, one to a Tim Kennedy (1988-1992), and a John Walker (1998-2002). Both men reside in the Neptune area. Invested in stock at the Boatloads of Fun Corp, and got out in 04'. And that's it… Married twice, and coincidentally they both live in Neptune. What are the odds in that?'_

Veronica went back to the search page, and entered in Kennedy's name when Keith knocked on the door. Veronica turned to the door.

"Just a second!" Veronica called out closing her laptop.

She got up from her desk, and went over to the door.

"Your macaroni's getting cold." Keith told her.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

"Is everything all right?" Keith asked.

"Everything's… great." Veronica smiled.

"All right. Hurry on out, we're about to watch," Keith started in his Schwarzenegger voice, "'The Terminator'".

Veronica smiled again and did her voice. "I'll be there."

"Okay." Keith left.

_'Well, there isn't really that much else I can do tonight, but I'm wondering about Clemmons now…'_

Veronica walked out of the room.

* * *

Logan walked down the hall of Neptune High on the next morning to run into Weevil. They both gave a glance.

"I know it was you." Logan started.

"Me what?" Weevil asked.

"Don't play stupid with me."

"You mean I stabbed you, is that it?"

"You should know." Logan replied.

"Why the hell would I want to stab you for? Huh? I tried to help you out, to get you off of murder, and now you're accusing me!"

"You only helped to find out who actually killed Felix."

"Is that what you think? Yeah, maybe I decided to help out a trashy 09er just to help clear my name."

"Yeah, the same thing happened before. Now half my house is extra crispy."

"Great. Now you think that I burned your big bad mansion! I want nothing to do with you, man. All I did was try to find out who had betrayed me, and you."

"Was that for a bonus?" Logan asked.

"You really got one smart mouth on you."

"Yeah, I think I inherited it."

"I want nothing to do with you, and I sure as hell would never stab you. You got the wrong guy."

Dick Dick came over to Logan.

"What's going on? Loser here's trying to take another stab?" Dick laughed.

"Not funny." Logan replied.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Stay out of this." Weevil commanded.

"Who are you, my mother?" Dick asked.

"Well, at least mine's not a hoar." Weevil commented.

"What was that?" Dick asked, taking a step closer to Weevil.

"You heard me, not bug off."

Dick and Logan looked at each other, and charged at Weevil slamming him into a locker. Weevil tried to fight back by trying to give some shots into Dick's and Logan's stomachs, while Dick and Logan tried to crush him.

Weevil pushed Dick off of him, and Logan swung with a nice right hitting Weevil in the jaw. Weevil came back with a charge sending Logan to the ground. Weevil got on top and started to repeatedly smack Logan in the face. Dick came over and pulled Weevil off of Logan, smacking him.

Soon after a crowd formed, teachers came over to break it up. As they did, Veronica walked in to see the three guys. Blood on their faces, their shirts torn. Bruises already forming.

"What happened?" Veronica asked as she stepped up to the three boys.

"These two rich boys jumped me." Weevil replied.

"You had it coming loser." Dick replied.

Veronica slowly backed away from the scene heading in the opposite direction.

_'Your average morning in Neptune High I guess I can say. Fights before breakfast, cram studying at your locker before the warning bell, and a trip to your friendly vice principal's office before the late bell.'

* * *

_

Veronica walked into Clemmons' office, and sat down. Clemmons looked down from his paperwork and lifted his brow before starting.

"Veronica…"

"Clemmons…"

"What brings you here once more? Received another tardy?" Clemmons asked.

"If you keep my waiting I will be, but I just want to know something."

"That's all you want to know, Veronica. What is it?"

"Why did you quit your position as Principal and go back to being Vice Principal?" Veronica asked.

Clemmons lifted his brow once more.

"Well, you see… I was not at authority to become principal. The nomination was not in my direction. So I had to resume my position as Vice Principal."

"That's great, but what really happened?" Veronica asked.

"There is nothing else. That's what happened."

Veronica didn't believe it, but she went with the flow.

"Okay, so our principal, how did she get nominated?"

"I am not so sure about that. All I know is…"

"What exactly do you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know that she's a free floater? Going from school to school, leaving without any reason?"

"What? I'm sorry, Veronica, but I do not…"

"You know the reason why you left as principal. Was it because of her? A deal? Or was it a threat?"

"Veronica…"

"What? There has to be a reason! A reason why."

"I don't know! All I know is that the superintendent chose who was to become principal of this school. Talk to her."

Veronica glanced one more stare, then stormed out of the office.

_'Superintendent Sheryl LeBlanc. She's been around years. No one's liked her, and they've even tried to get rid of her, but with no luck. Of course, she's not your all together superintendent, but more of a… flashy hooker type.'

* * *

_

Veronica parked her black LeBaron in the parking lot of the Neptune Board of Education, and walked inside. She went over to the front desk where no one was sitting, and snuck into the back office hall and entered the superintendent's office.

Veronica sat down and waited for the return of Cheryl LeBlanc. When she came in, she became startled at the fact that Veronica was in the room. LeBlanc was dressed in a red and black short skirt, large high heels, a top that barely covered, dark red lipstick, and wavy blond hair."Excuse me?" LeBlanc started.

"Oh, hi! I'm Veronica Mars." She smiled.

"How did you get in here?"

"Your wonderful secretary let me in."

LeBlanc looked back at the door, then at Veronica.

"What do you want, I'm busy."

"I was just wondering how you picked Principal Patterson to become principal. Because how I remember it is that Vice Principal Clemmons had become principal after Moorehead had left."

LeBlanc was startled at what Veronica had said.

"You do know a lot…"

"It's in my family gene pool to know a lot."

"Well, Miss Mars. She was selected by a nomination, which she was voted in by. Mr. Clemmons had no authority on him becoming principal."

"You do know about Patterson's records, don't you?"

"Which are those?"

"She left in the middle of a term as Principal for unknown reasons, disappeared off the face of the earth for ten years, and surfaced back into the system mysteriously at a school in L.A. and again disappeared until she principal of Neptune High."

LeBlanc was speechless.

"I… I…I know nothing about that."

"You didn't check her records?"

"Yes, I did, but none of what you just told me was in the record."

"Oh…"

"Why is all of this?" LeBlanc asked.

"I'm just trying to get a teacher off the hook, and prove her innocence. That's all."

"Oh, well. I'm sure she is. Now, if that is all…"

"Yes, yes."

Veronica waved her hand, and knocked the cup of pens on LeBlanc's desk onto the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's not a problem." LeBlanc replied.

Veronica reached down, and started to collect the pens. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pen. She placed it in with the rest of the pens and placed the cup back on the desk.

"Well, thank you for your time." Veronica got up from the chair, and left the room.

LeBlanc looked around with a ghastly face as Veronica left.

* * *

Principal Patterson was sitting at her desk when the phone rang.

"Miss Patterson."

"Yeah, Allison. We've got trouble. I just had that Mars girl in my office just a few minutes ago."

"Oh god, no. She's trying to spoil everything. What did you tell her?"

"Nothing she already knew. I didn't have to say a word. She knew everything about her."

"Okay, listen. We need to get her away from this mess before she screws everything up. Don't worry, I have a plan."

"You better, or all our asses are in."

Patterson placed the phone onto the receiver, and began to work again.

On the other end was a sly Veronica. She smiled, and placed her cell phone back into her back.

Patterson's phone rang again.

"Patterson."

"Yeah, Allison. We need to talk."

Patterson became confused.

"Cheryl?"

"Yeah. That Mars girl you told me about, she came into my office asking me about you."

Patterson sat completely still, and only one word from her lips was uttered.

"Mars…"

* * *

_'Okay, now I'm cooking. It looks as though the happy hooker has something to do with the 'conspiracy' of Carla Jackie, and in fact is a very close friend of Allison Patterson. What plan was Patterson talking about? And was the mess that I've been screwing up? This just keeps getting better and better…'_

Dick Dick, Weevil, and Logan all sat in the interrogation room at the sheriff's department while waiting for Lamb or one of his Deputies to come in. The three tried to keep themselves occupied while trying not to look at one another. Logan started to tap on the table. Weevil looked squarely at him, but he kept tapping.

"Could ya stop that?" Weevil asked.

Logan stopped and looked at Weevil.

"What? Am I bothering you?"

"Smartass." Weevil uttered.

"What was that loser boy?" Logan asked while resuming the tapping.

"Stop tapping, or your balls will be between your teeth." Weevil replied.

"Dumbasses, both of you stop." Dick blurted out.

"I told you to stay out of this." Weevil yelled.

Lamb came into the room.

"Okay, children. What do we have here?" Lamb asked.

The three started to talk together.

"Hey! Hey! I don't care!" Lamb yelled as he went over to Dick.

"Hola." Dick smiled.

"Shut it. Now, all I want to know is who started it?" Lamb asked when one of his deputies came into the room.

"Sheriff…"

"Not now, I'm busy!"

"Sheriff, there's been a murder."

Lamb looked back at the deputy.

"Okay, I'll be right out." Lamb replied and looked back to the three guys. "All right, the three of you, beat it. I don't want to see you back here."

The three looked at each other as Lamb left the room.

* * *

Lamb went over to one of his deputies.

"What happened?"

"Murder. Carla Jackie. It was reported that she was strangled, then stabbed a numerous amount of times."

"All right, let's get down there."

* * *

Veronica arrived at school a little later, and met up with Wallace.

"Hey, I tried calling you, but your phone was off." Wallace told Veronica.

"Yeah, I had to go do something, no prob."

"So, seen Max lately?"

"Yep, last night. At my house, where he sleeps now."

"He moved in?" Wallace asked.

"Yep, how joyous!"

"He is freaky, isn't he?"

"God only knows."

The bell for the next period rang.

"Got to go, talk to you later?"

"Yeah, see ya." Veronica replied.

_'While the children are at play, Veronica Mars is bugging away. Hey, that rhymes.'

* * *

_

Veronica snuck into the teacher's lounge with her bug in hand. She went over to the plant that was hanging near the corner of the room, and neatly tucked the conspicuous object into the plant, but so that she could see the room, and also hear what was going on.

After the bugging of the lounge, she snuck into the principal's office and got another bug ready. This time, it was in the shape of a stapler, but only with sound. She dumped the original stapler into her bag, and replaced the new one into the original position as the old one.

As she was about to leave, Patterson came into the room, and was startled once more.

"Miss Mars!"

"Hi, once again. I was wondering, do you have any other flyers for that carnival that is coming up?"

"Um, yes. I think I do."

Patterson went over to her desk, shuffled around a few papers, and pulled out a flyer and handed it to Veronica who looked at it.

"Well… I guess there ain't no magic mountain high enough, thanks." Veronica started for the door.

"Miss Mars. Next time, please make an appointment and please knock next time. You just startle me to death."

"We wouldn't want to go that far, would we? Thanks for the flyer."

Veronica left the room.

_'Well, I've got to say, that was one close call, now to see if my little buggies actually work!'

* * *

_

Veronica reached home, and went inside to find Wallace there with Max watching t.v. The two looked to see who it was.

"Hey!" Wallace greeted.

"Hey Wallace, Max."

"Hi."

Veronica went over to the couch.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing really. This guy just got Punk'd!" Wallace replied.

"He had it coming!" Max responded.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, I have some homework."

Veronica went into her room, and went over to her laptop.

* * *

_'Okay Allison, how about a background check?'_

Veronica typed in her name in the field box, and pressed enter. Moments later, the result came up. _'**No results found'**._

"What the?"

Veronica tried again. Still nothing.

"Looking for someone?" Max asked as he came into the room.

Veronica turned around.

"You startled me."

"Just like everyone else today?" Max smiled.

"How do you know what I did today? Were you spying on me?" Veronica got up from the chair.

"No."

"How did you know? Is my father paying you to follow me around?"

"No! I thought that you may need some help on this."

"I don't need any help."

Veronica sat back down, and tried to search for the superintendent's name once more.

"There's nothing, I've already checked."

Veronica looked at Max.

"Whatever's going on here, it's major."

"Then you know about Patterson's record?"

"I tried to get more info from the school in New York." Max replied.

"Well… close the door and sit down. Tell me what you have."

Max closed the door, and pulled up a chair next to Veronica.

"The current principal there said that she quit was because of some dispute that had become unresolved. It seems that after she had quit, she left the country for ten years. I don't know if that's true or not, but then she came back to the states and got a job as principal at a school in L.A. just like that. This was in 1998."

"When she also got married."

"Yes. And do you know what else? She was hired by the Superintendent of that county. The last term of LeBlanc before she moved to Neptune and became Superintendent here."

"So, they are friends, and LeBlanc kept getting Patterson jobs."

"That's what it seems…"

"What if they're connected?" Veronica asked.

"To what?"

"I don't know. This whole Jackie thing. Maybe there's a larger picture to all of this and we're not looking deep enough."

"It could be."

"If we could prove that the Superintendent is involved in all of this, then we could link the hiring of Patterson to her, and get Jackie off the line because this was all a conspiracy to start with."

"It could…"

"Here, I hid these today."

Veronica logged off of the search program, and plugged into her computer the two wireless receiving cards for the bugs. Sound and picture came onto the screen of the teacher's lounge.

"I don't think that there'll be any activity tonight, but maybe tomorrow."

Max looked at the screen.

"Wait. Put the volume up."

Veronica looked at the screen, and placed the volume up. Five faculty members were discussing.

"What are we going to do?" One of the teachers asked the principal.

"Don't worry, I'm in the process of taking care of it."

"What if it's ruined, the plans?" Another asked.

"They're not going to be ruined. And don't worry about that Mars girl, all she is is an annoying little fly that can do no harm."

"I hope you're right."

"Don't worry!"

Max looked at the corner of the screen to see a sixth person.

"Who's that?" He asked.

Veronica looked at the figure making his way toward the exit.

"He's African American it looks like. Nice suit."

The two watched as the five dispersed from the room.

"I think you're right, there is something going on. Nothing more we can do tonight."

Max got up from the chair.

"Night." He left the room while Veronica watched the screen but was blanked out.

* * *

"Veronica! Help me! PLEASE?"

Veronica looked around in the darkened room.

"VERONICA!"

"Duncan, where are you?"

"VERONICA!"

Veronica woke up from her nightmare, she looked around the room. Then at the clock. 1:52. Max quietly entered.

"You all right?" He asked.

"What? Yeah."

"I heard you in the living room, I was worried."

"It's nothing."

Max sat down on the bed next to her.

"It's just my ex, that's all."

"Oh."

"Duncan, he ran off with his ex-girlfriend's baby because of her abusive parents. And I know that it's for the best, but… I know that I'll probably never see him again."

"If it's his girlfriend's…"

"It's not like that. She's dead. He promised that we'd help take care of it. We planned his getting away with the baby."

"Oh… I guess that it's in the best interest of the baby."

"Yeah, it is. I miss him, but I keep getting these damn nightmares."

Max looked down at the bed.

"I'm worried in case…"

"He's dead?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think you should worry."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just a feeling…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

Weevil walked down the hallway, bumping into Logan who was walking the other. Logan went over to Veronica who was next to her locker.

"Any clues?" He asked.

"None yet."

"Come on! Just follow him around or something. At least make it look like you're busy finding proof for my interest."

"I'm seeing what I can dig up. There isn't that much to go by."

"Ask around, there were many people there."

"Yeah, too many. This'll take a little while."

"Well… just hurry up."

Logan knocked on Veronica's locker door twice, and walked away.

_'My mother always told me that ex-boyfriends were going to be impatient. I wonder what Patterson's up to?'

* * *

_

"What? She's dead? How? I'm not sure, I'm telling you that I had nothing to do with it! Well then, find out!" Patterson slammed the phone down while Veronica knocked on the door, then opened it slightly to peek her head in.

"Knock, knock?"

Patterson looked to see who it was.

"Not now, Miss Mars!"

"I just wanted to know about your relationship with Miss LeBlanc. It really is an interesting one!"

"There is nothing to tell!"

"How did you get those jobs as principal? You did apply as principal wherever she was Superintendent! Did you do her good in bed?"

"What? NO! Get out!"

Veronica chuckled, and left.

_'How about a little talk from spy radio?'_

Veronica took out her laptop, and listened in on Patterson.

"Miss Mars." Clemmons passed her in the hallway.

"Mr. Clemmons."

Veronica went back to listening.

"Yeah, listen. We've got major trouble! Call him up. Ask him what he knows."

_'Why is it that every criminal on the face of this planet his to use pronouns instead of actual nouns like names?'_

"Just find out!" Patterson yelled slamming down the phone.

_'And the awful cat like yells?'

* * *

_

Veronica woke up with a jolt. She quickly put herself up in her bed, and started to breath heavily. It all seemed to have been a dream. Yet, Duncan was alive, for which she hoped. Veronica glanced over at the clock that read 3:16.

Keith entered the room. Veronica gaped at his presence.

"Veronica…" He started.

"What?" She became worried at Keith's facial expressions.

* * *

Keith and Veronica arrived at Neptune Memorial Hospital a half hour later.

"Please tell me this is a dream." Veronica said as she trailed behind Keith.

The two met up with the doctor and Sheriff Lamb.

"She's here." Keith's voice deepened.

"Take her." Lamb told the doctor.

"To see what?" Veronica asked.

"You should know." Lamb replied.

"What?" Veronica asked.

Veronica followed the doctor down to the morgue where he pulled out one of the carts. He went over to the superior part of the body, hesitated, and then pulled the cover down.

Veronica gaped even larger than before as she saw the body that was lain on the table.

Lamb and Keith entered the room, and Veronica looked back at them, and then back at the body.

"Oh my god…" Veronica said.

Veronica felt a sense of relief that it wasn't Duncan, but was still shaken. She looked back at Keith and Sheriff Lamb before looking back at the cold body on the table. It wasn't Duncan, but it was Carla Jackie.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Veronica asked.

"She was murdered, two days ago. In cold blood." Lamb explained.

"Well, why am I here?" Veronica asked.

"I wanted you to I.D. the body, and get entertainment from your expression."

Veronica looked at Lamb in disgust. Keith put his head down.

"Your prints were at the scene. We have a witness that says he saw you before the murder."

"What?" Veronica was shocked.

"What, LAMB? My daughter? You told me that we had to come down here just to ID a body!"

"I was wrong. Veronica Mars, you're under arrest for the murder of Carla Jackie." Lamb took out the cuffs.

"What?" Veronica was even more stunned.

"What? Lamb! No, this is insanity! My daughter would never do that!"

"Step away, or I'll have to hold you in contempt."

"Dad?" Veronica asked as Lamb started to put the cuffs on.

* * *

_**NEXT TIME: Keith must try to get Veronica free, and find evidence to prove her innocence. Only one key could either make or break Veronica's innocence. That's next time…**_


	6. Do Rag On the Highway

"**DO-RAG ON THE HIGHWAY"**

**Previously on 'Veronica Mars':**

Logan walked down the hall of Neptune High on the next morning to run into Weevil. They both gave a glance.

"I know it was you." Logan started.

"You mean I stabbed you, is that it?"

"Why the hell would I want to stab you for? Huh? I tried to help you out, to get you off of murder, and now you're accusing me!"

"You only helped to find out who actually killed Felix."

Weevil got on top and started to repeatedly smack Logan in the face. Dick came over and pulled Weevil off of Logan, smacking him.

Soon after a crowd formed, teachers came over to break it up. As they did, Veronica walked in to see the three guys. Blood on their faces, their shirts torn. Bruises already forming.

"What happened?" Veronica asked as she stepped up to the three boys.

"These two rich boys jumped me." Weevil replied.

--------------------------------

Veronica sat down and waited for the return of Cheryl LeBlanc. When she came in, she became startled at the fact that Veronica was in the room. LeBlanc was dressed in a red and black short skirt, large high heels, a top that barely covered, dark red lipstick, and wavy blond hair."Excuse me?" LeBlanc started.

--------------------------------

'_Superintendent Sheryl LeBlanc. She's been around years. No one's liked her, and they've even tried to get rid of her, but with no luck. Of course, she's not your all together superintendent, but more of a… flashy hooker type.'_

----------------------------

"Yeah, Allison. We've got trouble. I just had that Mars girl in my office just a few minutes ago."

"Oh god, no. She's trying to spoil everything. What did you tell her?"

------------------------------

Veronica felt a sense of relief that it wasn't Duncan, but was still shaken. She looked back at Keith and Sheriff Lamb before looking back at the cold body on the table. It wasn't Duncan, but it was Carla Jackie.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Veronica asked.

"She was murdered, two days ago. In cold blood." Lamb explained.

"Well, why am I here?" Veronica asked.

"I wanted you to I.D. the body, and get entertainment from your expression."

Veronica looked at Lamb in disgust. Keith put his head down.

"Your prints were at the scene. We have a witness that says he saw you before the murder."

"What?" Veronica was shocked.

"What, LAMB? My daughter? You told me that we had to come down here just to ID a body!"

"I was wrong. Veronica Mars, you're under arrest for the murder of Carla Jackie." Lamb took out the cuffs.

"What?" Veronica was even more stunned.

"What? Lamb! No, this is insanity! My daughter would never do that!"

"Step away, or I'll have to hold you in contempt."

"Dad?" Veronica asked as Lamb started to put the cuffs on.

* * *

'_How did this happen? The very person I was trying to protect and find innocent is now dead and the only evidence they have toward this dire crime points to me. How is this possible? How? When I said life was unfair, I didn't mean unfair, I meant sucks. Life sucks, and there aren't any guarantees that I'm going to get out of this…'_

Veronica and Sheriff Lamb were in the brightly lit interrogation room around four in the morning. She was sitting with her head down to the table as Lamb paced back and forth. An infuriated expression lit up his face in frenzy.

He went back over to Veronica and slammed his fists on the desk. Veronica looked up at him.

"Okay… one more time. Why did you do it?" Lamb asked, trying to be calm.

"I didn't do it! I was trying to help her, I wouldn't kill her!"

"We have a witness who says you did."

_'A witness? Okay, now I'm intrigued, confused, and madly pissed all in one motion. How could there be a witness?'_

"Who?" Veronica asked.

"That's not important at this time."

"Um… yeah it is!"

"What's important is that you confess to this crime and tell me why you did it!" His voice raised.

"I didn't do it!" Veronica also raised her voice.

"I have proof that you did!"

A tear crossed down Veronica's cheek, already softened by other lain tears.

"Stop the waterworks and just tell my why."

"No… I want to know how. How exactly did I commit this unearthly crime?" Veronica replied.

"What?"

"I want to know! Where's the evidence? The weapon, my blood, my hair, Anything except this imaginary witness. Where's the evidence?"

Lamb stopped and looked at the mirror glass behind Veronica and shook his head. Behind the glass was Keith and Deputy Sacks.

"We'll try again after you get some sleep." Lamb told Veronica.

Veronica got up with Lamb, and she was escorted to the jail cell in the back room.

_'Life sucks? Life totally sucks and has screwed me one completely. Being arrested is one thing… but jail cells? That's a whole different ballpark…'_

**CREDITS PLAY.

* * *

**

Lamb walked out of the back room and was intercepted by Keith.

"Keith…"

"You know my daughter has nothing to do with this, you do know that. So why all the mish mashed interrogations and questionings?"

"You're mistaken, Keith. There is hard evidence against your daughter. We're running blood tests that we found at the scene that can place your daughter at the crime. Two witnesses that saw her go in, kill the woman, and leave. You may want to go home and get some rest Keith. And then start looking for a good lawyer."

Lamb walked away from the fuming Keith Mars.

* * *

Several faculty members were sitting in the teacher's lounge with the superintendent encircling the room.

"All right, I want to know who went against my orders and decided to do the stupid stunt of killing Carla Jackie? We were to scare her, and run her out of Neptune, not kill her and pin it on Veronica Mars. Who killed her?" The superintendent kept circling the room.

The group nodded their heads and objected to their dealings in the crime.

"Someone had to!" LeBlanc yelled.

"Her loss is at a great measure to us, but none of us here killed her." The principal spoke up.

"A great measure? She was the decoy in our plan. Now she's dead, and someone else is taking the fall."

"This gives us a chance to move further into the plan without other questioning from outside groups." A teacher spoke.

"No, we were not to have outside help with this matter. Someone must have. How about you? You never speak much, did you kill her?"

The superintendent pointed to the dark colored man in the corner. He spoke.

"No." The voice sounded familiar. "I did not."

The man in the corner got up from his chair.

"If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

He stepped into the light for his face to be seen; Clarence Weidman.

"Let's get this matter under control, and do what's necessary." LeBlanc told Weidman.

"I know what to do." He left the room.

"Mars can be a great asset to this plan. Let's not do anything drastic just yet." Another teacher responded.

"She is not to be messed around with." Leblanc replied.

"If we help to let her go, she'll come after us harder than before." Patterson said.

"That's where we'll have to be careful…"

* * *

_'Of course, there are many things that could have happened that day when Carla Jackie was murdered. But how, and why? Who is this witness Sheriff Lamb is talking about? And why me?'_

Veronica was sitting in her cell, thinking of the possibilities.

_Veronica walked to the door of Carla Jackie's home. She knocked with petite, and Carla Jackie came to the door. Baffled at what Veronica was doing there._

_"Veronica… how unexpected. Can I help you?"_

_"Yeah…" Veronica seemed shaken, "My boyfriend, please. May I come in?"_

_"Sure. Come on in." Jackie undid the latch to the screen door, and opened it for Veronica to come in._

_Miss Jackie closed the door, and walked in front of Veronica with her back facing her._

_"What's up?"_

_Veronica took out a knife, and ran up behind Jackie, violently stabbing her in the back._

_Jackie let out a hoarse scream._

Veronica came out of her daydream to see Cliff, Keith, and Lamb at the bars of the cell.

"Your lawyer's here." Lamb told Veronica.

* * *

Veronica, Keith, and Cliff were seated in the interrogation room.

"The police have quite a case build up on you, you realize that Miss Mars?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah, I figured from the NYPD Blue styled interrogations." Veronica replied.

"Veronica…" Keith responded.

"Sorry." She replied.

"They've proved that the blood sample that they found in the house is yours. They have two witnesses…"

"Two? I thought there was only one." Veronica replied.

"No. A Tim Kennedy and an Eduardo Oroczo."

"Thumper?" Veronica asked.

"If that's what you call him…" Cliff replied.

"What's the matter?" Keith asked.

"It's just weird that a biker would be around that area…"

"Well… that's what they say." Cliff replied.

"Do they have anything else against me?" Veronica asked.

"They're in right now searching for a murder weapon, and… that's really all they have, but with the evidence they do have and rock solid alibis with the witnesses, they may just have a case against you."

"Do you think?" Veronica asked, hopeful.

"I may not have criminal law down pat, but I'd say that they do."

Cliff got up from his chair and grabbed his briefcase and the files that were on the table.

"Thanks Cliff." Keith said as he got up and shook Cliff's hand.

"Hey, any time."

Cliff left the room.

"Well, honey…" Keith started.

"Dad, it's…"

Keith looked down.

"I know, I know."

Veronica went over to Keith and hugged him right as Lamb entered the room.

"All right, let's go." Lamb took a hold of Veronica's arm.

"I'm going to get you out of this." Keith told Veronica.

"I know, dad."

* * *

_'I still wonder… who could have done it. Gone against her will and murdered her in cold blood. I know at least it wasn't Aaron Echolls.'_

_Principal Patterson walked up and knocked on Carla Jackie's door. Jackie opened it._

_"What do you want?" Hostility in the air._

_"Carla…"_

_"Don't Carla me. You drove me out of my job. What the hell do you want?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"The hell you are."_

_Carla Jackie slammed the door and started to walk away when she stopped, hesitated, and reopened the door to find Patterson standing outside with a gun._

_"Oh my god…" Jackie replied as two shots were fired._

_Jackie looked down at her bleeding abdomen, stumbled away from the door, and fell onto the ground.

* * *

_

"Okay, I was riding my bike down that street a few minutes before it happened. And as I am, I saw that chick's car parked outside."

Thumper looked at Keith who was staring at him.

"Um… your daughter. And she was next to it, and I saw some type of shiny thing in her hand that she tucked under her sleeve. And then she went up to the door. By that time I had stopped my bike and knew something fishy was goin' on so I went to the door and heard screams. That's when I looked in the window to see _your daughter _standing there with a knife, and the woman on the floor covered in blood. So I called 911 but by that time she was gone."

"So, you decided to be a good Samaritan all of a sudden and pull over?" Keith asked.

"Yes."

"Keith, let's talk." Lamb demanded.

Keith and Lamb went outside the interrogation room.

"Listen, Keith. I know she's your daughter, and that you used to be sheriff. But not anymore, this is my investigation. I call the shots, I ask the questions. You go and buy yourself a Slurpee down at the 7 Eleven across the street and come back in a little while. I'll fill you in on the details." Lamb patted Keith on the back and reentered the interrogation room.

Keith, silenced from what had just happened, took out his cellular phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, Max. Listen, could you bring me some things… right away."

* * *

Max rushed over to Keith as soon as he got there.

"I got your message."

Keith got up.

"You got what I asked for?"

"Yeah." Max reached into the black duffle bag he was carrying and pulled out a laptop, a small bug, and some other equipment.

* * *

"And that's really all that happened." Thumper told Lamb.

"Nothing else?" Lamb asked.

"That was it."

"All right." Lamb wrote on his yellow pad, "Be sure to stay in contact with us. The court date will probably be soon. You're free to go."

Thumper got up from the chair and walked out of the room stopping at the doorway looking at Keith who was sitting there. Keith looked up at him, and Thumper scoffed, and walked away.

* * *

Lamb came out moments later and Keith got up from his chair and scrambled over to Lamb.

Lamb rolled his eyes.

"You finished that Slurpee already?"

"Well?"

"The guy told us what he knew, that's that."

"What do you mean, that's that?"

"That's that. We got the guy's statement, and now we go onto witness number 2."

"What did he say? What was…"

"Keith, Keith. Go home, we'll keep you informed."

Keith looked at Lamb.

"All right, fine. I just need to grab my stuff."

Keith entered the interrogation room, and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a small black bug with sticky holder at the bottom end. He reached under the table, and lightly jammed it up there to make it stay. He then grabbed his papers and walked out.

"Is that it?" Lamb asked.

"Sure is."

"We'll call you if anything is sure to come up." Lamb replied.

"I'm sure you will…"

Max and Keith walked out of the station.

"Well?" Max asked.

"We're about to find out."

Keith and Max got into Keith's car and he took out the laptop.

"Voila." Keith replied as sound came out of the laptop's speakers.

"State your full name." Lamb demanded.

"Tim Joseph Kennedy."

"Where were you on the day of March 3rd?" Lamb asked.

"I was inside my house. It's the house across from the backyard of Carla Jackie."

"So, you have a direct clear line of sight right into the home of Miss Carla Jackie?"

"That is correct."

"Go on."

"I was making myself lunch as the commercials played when I noticed something strange going on across from my backyard in Carla's house. I went over to my sliding glass doors to see someone with her in her home beating her, then I saw the blonde headed girl take out a knife and just stabbed her."

"What happened after that?"

"I saw the girl make a break for it, so I picked up my cell and called the police."

Keith looked over at Max.

"Check out Mr. Kennedy's cell phone bill. Get the records of all calls made from March 1st to March 4th."

"Sure thing. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go check out Mr. Kennedy's home. See what he's cooking up today."

Max got out of the car and walked off leaving Keith to start up his car and drive off.

* * *

Thumper had just filled up his tank on his motorcycle at a local rest stop on the outskirts of town when he was just driving off. Across the lot of the station was a parked blue sedan. The driver's side mirror was fidgeted with and stopped to show the reflection of Clarence Weidman. The blue sedan pulled out of the station right after Thumper had left.

* * *

Keith parked his car across the street from the Kennedy residence, and made his way over to the front door where it was already unlocked due to the recent police search.

He went inside and into the living room where bright white carpet lay on the floor, and next to that was the open spaced kitchen. Keith went into the kitchen and over to the sliding glass doors. Instead of seeing a clear open space into Carla Jackie's own home, he saw an old, brown, and ugly picketed wood fence covered with vines that was in the way.

Keith's brow lifted as he opened the sliding glass door, and walked into the backyard. He went over to the fence. He gazed at it for a good three minutes, then heard the door slam in Kennedy's home. Keith saw through one of the windows two green suits. Keith climbed over the fence and into Carla Jackie's backyard.

* * *

Logan rushed into the station an hour later, and went over to one of the Deputy's who was manning the desk.

"Veronica Mars." Logan replied.

"My, she's popular today. Interrogation room."

Logan ran into the interrogation room to find Keith and Veronica talking. Keith's brow raised again.

"What do you want?" Keith asked aggressively.

"I came here to see…"

"I told you I didn't want you around my daughter."

"I can help her. I have lawyers…"

"Like the one's who helped you? Get out."

"But…"

"I said get out!"

Logan stopped arguing, looked at Veronica, shook his head, and left the room. Keith looked back at Veronica who had a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Veronica… you don't need a lawyer. You need a god damned miracle to get you out of this one. I've check out the place, the evidence…"

"What are you saying?"

"I can only do so much as a father for you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It's not…"

"Oh my god… you don't believe me?"

"Veronica… the evidence. Plain facts here. Even though the witness may have lied, they still have further evidence that can even put O.J. away."

"Dad, all I did was try to help someone out. I never killed. It was those damned bastards who kept trying to take her out. The principal, the superintendent… they know I know."

"I know that."

"By those people planning some sort of crime, I became stuck in the middle of it all to only be set up by them to try and rid of me. I'm a flaw in their plan."

"Veronica! Evidence. The witnesses…"

"Tim Kennedy, the so called witness, used to have a relationship with the superintendent. He was her husband."

"Her husband?"

"They were married, then got divorced in 92'. They both live in Neptune, and it seems like he's gotten close to her again."

"There's records of this?"

"Yeah."

"That could mean…" Keith started.

"And Thumper… he's been having an affair with the principal for the last two months."

Keith's eyes widened.

"It makes sense now… I'm sorry, honey. For doubting you like that."

Keith got up.

"I've gotta make some calls." Keith looked at Veronica. "We got them."

Keith stormed out of the room, and took out his cell phone.

"Yeah, Max. Did you get the records?" Keith listened. "Okay, thanks." Keith tucked the phone back into his pocket. "We've got them."

* * *

Keith stormed into Lamb's office where Lamb was on the phone.

"Lamb, you told me that each of the witnesses in this case had nothing to do with what Veronica was investigating."

Lamb looked at Keith.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Lamb placed the phone down. "What?"

"Those two witnesses both have relationships with the two people Veronica was trying to take down. She's been set up. Tim Kennedy never made any such phone call land based or cellular phone wise to 911 on March the 3rd. Tim Kennedy never even witnessed the attack due to a large brown picketed fence blocking his view."

"What?" Lamb was shocked. He then smiled and nodded his head. "Oh, I see. You did some Abracadabra, Hocus Pocus to get the interrogation conversation, and then decided to do a little snooping of your own."

Lamb pulled out of his desk the small, black, and sticky bug and threw it onto a stack of papers.

"Why shouldn't I arrest you here for the invasion of a police investigation?"

"Because you know I'm right, and that Veronica never did kill that woman."

Lamb bit onto his lip.

"Your friend Thumper was found off of the side of the road just a few minutes ago. His skull crushed in. Tim Kennedy is also missing. It looks like that god damned miracle is working after all."

* * *

Keith and Lamb walked to the scene of where Thumper's body was found. Deputy Sacks approached the two.

"All we found at first was a bloodied do-rag on the highway. It wasn't until a squad car noticed the body about a half a mile up the road. His motorcycle was found in the field over there, smashed to bits. It looks like someone had run him off of the road." Sacks told them.

"Ah, such a damned shame. How about some coffee?" Lamb asked.

"Is that it? No investigation? No anything?"

"What can we do, Keith? The guy's dead. The second witness missing. There's nothing else."

"What about the other evidence? Shouldn't you try to prove that that's fake?"

"Keith, go home."

Lamb started to walk away.

"This is my daughter we're talking about here!" Keith yelled.

"And this is my investigation!" Lamb replied.

* * *

_'So, all in all, with two witnesses missing, a crooked investigation, and one angry father, this case seems to be getting more interesting by the moment.'_

_Carla Jackie opened her front door to find Clarence Weidman standing at the door._

_"Can I help you?"_

_"I'm looking for a Carla Jackie."_

_"This is she. What can I do for you?"_

_Weidman rammed through the screen door knocking Miss Jackie to the floor._

_"Wait, wait…" Jackie screamed.

* * *

_

Keith pulled up outside of Carla Jackie's residence. He went over to the front door to see the broken screen door. He opened the door to see the blood stain on the floor with a white trace of where the body was. Keith looked around without stepping out of bounds. He went over to an armoire that lain next to the outline.

Keith got on his knees, and checked the small opening under the armoire. He turned up nothing. He stopped, thought for a moment, then went over to the other side of the outline where grounded shelves were. He checked under that. Nothing. He got up onto his feet, wiped his hands onto his jacket, and glanced at the flashing LED on the phone.

He went over to the phone, and pressed 'play' button.

_'You have three new messages.'_

"Would you like a free mortgage? Then why not…"

Keith pressed 'next'.

"Carla, we need to talk. Things have been going on, and it doesn't look good. Call me back."

Keith took the phone off of the receiver, and glanced back through the caller i.d..

_'Sean Stewart, 555-6536'_

Keith wrote the number down on a pad and pressed next.

"Listen, Carla. I'm sorry that this was the way it had to be. You're a fine teacher, but LeBlanc thought that you may have been a little strong in the ways of Neptune High. Please call me back, we can have coffee."

Keith went through the caller i.d. again.

"Yeah, Max. I need you to run a search on a Sean Stewart. Yeah. 555-6536. And also see what you can find out on the principal at Neptune High. She just called leaving a message, Veronica's right. There is something going on."

Keith got into his car, and drove off.

* * *

All was silent in the Neptune Sheriff's station that night. Not a creature was stirring, except Keith Mars. He tip toed over to the evidence storage locker. Took out a small card, and swiped it in the card holder. The card was denied. He tried again. The red dot appeared.

"Damn…" Keith whispered.

"So, why shouldn't I bust you for the breaking and entering of a sheriff's station with the intent to steal evidence?" Sheriff Lamb was standing around the corner with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Oh my, you got me." Keith replied sarcastically.

"Well, don't worry. We have this room completely under surveillance. No one gets in, no one gets out."

* * *

The blue sedan was parked in the Sheriff's office parking lot. Click clack from dress shoes came closer and closer until they stopped at the passenger side door. A shadowy figure threw a box onto the seat of the passenger side, then made his way around to the driver's side.

The door opened and the car interior light came on briefly to see the face of the one and only Clarence Weidman. The door shut, the car turned over, and he drove off.

* * *

"Well… with the complete lack of evidence…" The judge began.

"That happened when there was a break in into the evidence locker…" Lamb replied with his head hanging low.

"…All but left a vile of blood in which may or may not be miss Veronica Mars's, two witnesses gone, for which one is dead and the other missing, and the lack of professionalism in this case from the sheriff's station, which Mr. Keith Mars over here has done more investigating than a celebrity murder case, I will have to say that this court is adjourned with Miss Veronica Mars to be free from charge. But, there will be a second court date held two months from now in order to see how far this case has come to, and to see if substantial evidence and witnesses have been acquired. Other than that, court is adjourned."

The judge threw down his gavel and everyone in the court got up from their seats.

Wallace and Jackie went over to Veronica.

"Free at last, free at last!" Wallace smiled.

"Yep." Veronica replied.

A quiet Logan in the distance flagged Veronica down, shook his head, and left. Weevil came over.

"Damn you girl, how many lives you got?"

"More than I can count."

Keith and Cliff came over.

"Well Miss Mars, I do believe that a miracle did happen. Either that or you had a very good lawyer." Cliff smiled.

Keith cleared his throat.

"Or maybe a good father, either way. Good day." Cliff went on his way.

"Let's go home, honey."

Keith put his arm around Veronica as the two went for the court doors.

* * *

_"Can I help you?" Miss Jackie answered the door to find Cheryl LeBlanc stand there._

_"Carla, hi. How's it going?"_

_"You know how it's going!"_

_"I'm glad."_

_LeBlanc rammed through the door, took out a knife, and began to repeatedly stab Carla Jackie._

_"Bitch…"

* * *

_

Keith woke up from his desk after he had heard powerful banging at the front door of Mars Investigations. He waddled his way over to the door, and opened it to find no one there. He looked down to see a manila envelope. He picked it up and went inside.

He undid the flap, and slid out the heave object onto the desk. A bloodied switchblade lain on the desk. Keith took in a deep breath, and looked up back at the door, then back at the knife.

_**And the spiffy 'CREATED BY ROB THOMAS' ending credit plays, then we fade out completely.

* * *

**_

**NEXT TIME: Veronica is outcasted from her school once more and only has a few friends to help her solve the murder of Carla Jackie while also finding out about the knife Keith has. It's an all out 'who done it'… next time.**


	7. Killer Instinct

**"KILLER INSTINCT"**

_A/N: Part of this episode will feature a recreated scene from 'Nevermind the Buttocks'… the scene where Keith is inside Kendall Casablanca's home when Liam Fitzpatrick walks in with the gun… just fyi.

* * *

_

**Previously on 'Veronica Mars':**

"Yeah, Allison. We've got trouble. I just had that Mars girl in my office just a few minutes ago."

"Oh god, no. She's trying to spoil everything. What did you tell her?"

---------------------------------

Veronica felt a sense of relief that it wasn't Duncan, but was still shaken. She looked back at Keith and Sheriff Lamb before looking back at the cold body on the table. It wasn't Duncan, but it was Carla Jackie.

"Veronica Mars, you're under arrest for the murder of Carla Jackie." Lamb took out the cuffs.

"What?" Veronica was even more stunned.

"What? Lamb! No, this is insanity! My daughter would never do that!"

------------------------------

"No, we were not to have outside help with this matter. Someone must have. How about you? You never speak much, did you kill her?"

The superintendent pointed to the dark colored man in the corner. He spoke.

"No." The voice sounded familiar. "I did not."

The man in the corner got up from his chair.

"If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

He stepped into the light for his face to be seen; Clarence Weidman.

"Let's get this matter under control, and do what's necessary." LeBlanc told Weidman.

"I know what to do." He left the room.

--------------------------------

"They've proved that the blood sample that they found in the house is yours. They have two witnesses… A Tim Kennedy and an Eduardo Oroczo."

"Thumper?" Veronica asked.

"If that's what you call him…" Cliff replied.

--------------------------------

Thumper had just filled up his tank on his motorcycle at a local rest stop on the outskirts of town when he was just driving off. Across the lot of the station was a parked blue sedan. The driver's side mirror was fidgeted with and stopped to show the reflection of Clarence Weidman. The blue sedan pulled out of the station right after Thumper had left.

--------------------------------

Lamb bit onto his lip.

"Your friend Thumper was found off of the side of the road just a few minutes ago. His skull crushed in. Tim Kennedy is also missing. It looks like that god damned miracle is working after all."

-------------------------------

"Well… with the complete lack of evidence…" The judge began.

I will have to say that this court is adjourned with Miss Veronica Mars to be free from charge.

------------------------------

Logan walked down the hall of Neptune High on the next morning to run into Weevil. They both gave a glance.

"I know it was you." Logan started.

"You mean I stabbed you, is that it?"

----------------------------

Keith looked down to see a manila envelope. He undid the flap, and slid out the heave object onto the desk. A bloodied switchblade lain on the desk. Keith took in a deep breath, and looked up back at the door, then back at the knife.

* * *

_'I don't know which is worse, having everyone shun you out of society because your father is a psycho into thinking that someone is a murderer and getting kicked out of the sheriff's department or everyone shunning you out of society because they all think that you killed the coolest teacher on campus… at least last time they actually left me alone…'_

Dick strolled over to Veronica with his usual smirking smile.

"If it isn't my lady killer friend."

"If it isn't my unobligatory jackass friend." She replied.

"Ooh, that's cold. Just like the way you did Miss Jackie?"

"Do you know what Dick…"

"You're going to kill me? Please make it quick, I've got a history exam."

Veronica became bitter and started to walk down the hallway over to her locker where everyone just stood, whispered, glared, and pointed at her as she walked. Veronica looked at her locker, which had been painted with the words 'Killer' on them.

She knocked on her locker after looking at the words.

"Ten bucks if I open it I'll be covered in pickle juice." Veronica told herself.

'_Of course if I would have killed Mr. Davis or the art teacher, then my locker would be filled with tulips and roses and everyone would be cloyingly sweet to me and let me ride on their shoulders to class. Oh how I wish Carla Jackie was lame… Oh how I do wish…'_

Veronica started to walk away from her locker and down the hallway to only be hit with a Frosty.

"Loser!" Someone yelled out in the background.

Veronica was astonished at what had just happened, and began to wipe some off with her hand.

'_It's official… I am now technically turning into Nicholas Cage…'

* * *

_

"It's a milkshake… from Wendy's."

"Why do people…"

Veronica opened the door to her apartment and went inside to find Keith sitting on the couch watching 'The Weather Man'. He looked over to see a large stain on Veronica's shirt.

"Hey honey… what happened to you?"

"I was hit… with a Frosty…" Veronica started.

Keith was startled by the statement, and slowly turned his head toward the television screen; he finally turned it back toward Veronica.

"Why would someone throw a Frosty at you?"

"Because they're mean and psychotic, and they're not taking the whole 'I killed the coolest teacher in school' thing so well.

"Tough first day back at school?"

"Like a rock."

Veronica started to walk away.

"This came for you today. Dimitri Vasquez?"

Veronica turned around to see a letter on the coffee table.

"Dimitri Vasquez?" Veronica asked.

"You're not seeing some Russian slash Cuban man are you?"

"Um… no… my little pink book is empty at the moment."

"I'm sure Duncan will be glad to hear that. Send my regards." Keith got up from the chair and went into the kitchen to grab another water.

Veronica looked down at the unopened letter, snatched it, and went into her room.

* * *

"And look what's behind door numero uno." Veronica replied the next day at school when she saw Mac walk up to her.

"I think I totally screwed it up with Beaver. He seemed…"

"Angry, whiningish, sad, depressed, narcissistic, childish…"

"I'll stick with angry?"

"Well… I guess I'm not really the best one to come to for relationship information. Usually the guys I date are either criminals, jackasses, or just plain stupid."

"I need help with something."

"One of the few people among the Neptune population who will even speak to me nevertheless ask for my help. It doesn't have to do with getting Beav back, does it?"

"Someone's been hacking into all of my systems, including the ones that I set up for my dad to help protect is bank statements and accounts. Now everything's screwed up, I can't get back into my own system, and cash from the accounts is slowly starting to disappear."

"Don't you have a counterattack or some type of tracking system to avoid that?"

"Whoever's doing this is… so much better than me…"

Veronica gazed.

"Yeah, I know. Sad…"

"All right, I'll help. Meet me later on and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

_'Hopefully I'm the cherry kind. I don't actually know why I hope I'm the cherry kind, I guess it's just because I love cherries.'_

Veronica started to walk down the hallway to be disturbed by the next sight. Clarence Weidman walking out of the administration wing of the school passing a glancing look at Veronica as he walked by her.

_'Please tell me he was here about a parent-teacher conference…'_

**CREDITS PLAY.

* * *

**

Veronica kept walking down the hallway after that meeting with Weidman to only bump into Logan.

"How's the case coming along?" Logan asked.

"It's so nice to be needed once in a while."

"Yeah, well… this may help you. I think I know who did it."

"Please don't say your man crush Weevil again. If I only had a buck for every time you say his name."

"Not him, but it is one of the PCHers, I'm pretty sure of it."

"Well… Felix is dead, so is Thumper. Weevil is out… any others?"

"Hector. He was near my locker before I was stabbed."

"Hector… don't these PCHers ever learn…"

"I'm pretty sure it's one of them."

"And why exactly them?"

"The Fitzpatrick's. They work for them, they'd like to see me dead."

"Then why not ask me to look into the Fitzpatrick's?"

"Just check out the rest of the PCHers."

"Your wish is my… I gotta stop saying that." Veronica started to walk away.

* * *

_'From ballistic jerks being stabbed to computer geeks being hacked into, life… is a bundle of unexpected mysteries. And still I haven't been able to read that letter from Duncan yet. Maybe it'll make good bathroom reading material.'_

"Hey, honey. How was your day?" Keith asked when Veronica entered the apartment.

"Ah, you know, the usual."

"The usual."

"Yep, and as always, the sex was fantastic."

"Hey…" Keith sank his eyes at Veronica. "That's not funny."

Veronica chuckled.

"You didn't get any Frostys thrown at you today, did you?"

"I think everyone is starting to calm down a bit. Only cheese fries today."

"Why do they always seem to waste the good food?"

"Maybe I'm worth the good food."

"You must be. You wouldn't be hungry by chance? Keith Mars' secret homemade chili?"

"Dad… the secret's out. You just buy it from Wendy's and add some extra cheese."

"…You can't forget the love! The most important ingredient."

"I'm sure Jóse, the drive thru teller, puts lots of love into it as he's stirring the pot around and putting it into those little chic yellow cups."

* * *

Veronica closed the door to her room, and fidgeted around underneath her bed for the letter Duncan sent her. She ripped the envelope apart in getting out the letter, and opened it's neatly folded letter on wide ruled notebook paper.

_'Veronica,_

_I said long ago that I would not contact you in any form possible, but now I must ask for your help. In my home locked in a small safe in my parents bedroom is a large manila envelope with documents inside that I must get immediately. Since I am not able to get back to Neptune because of my whereabouts with the child, I am asking you to get my that envelope and meet me in Tijuana at the small roadside grill at 11p seven days from the date on top of this letter. I must have those documents before my parents decide to move them. Do not look inside the envelope when you have acquired it, it's important they stay classified. Please Veronica, I need those documents._

_Love,_

_Duncan'

* * *

_

_'Sweet, sour… just the way a girl likes a letter written by her runaway boyfriend. Any possibility I could pick up one of those cute bobble-head dolls while I'm in Tijuana?' _

Keith opened Veronica's door and popped his head inside.

"Chili's a waiting."

Veronica grinned.

"I'll be right there."

Keith responded to the phone ringing and went over to the counter.

"Keith Mars."

"Yeah… Keith. Sheriff Lamb here."

"What can I do for you Lamb?"

"That Thumper kid whose body we found off the side of the road."

"What about it?"

"The coroner has new evidence stating that it's not his."

"Why exactly are you calling me about this?"

"It seems like your friend the Mayor wants us to partner up and help get Veronica off and find the real killer of Miss Carla Jackie."

"Which you think is bull…"

"But I have to follow it anyway or I'd lose my job."

"Which would be a real pity." Keith replied.

"It would. Meet me in my office tomorrow. We need to find out where this Thumper guy really is."

Veronica walked into the living room when Keith hanged up the phone.

"Who was that?" Veronica asked.

"Deputy Lamb. Wanting me to go back to work with him to find out what really happened to Thumper."

"Is that good or bad? The part about working with Lamb?"

"Bad… but other than that good. I hope. Let's eat."

* * *

Veronica strolled down the hallway of Neptune High to run back into Mac.

"So, how about them Yankees?" Mac asked. "Did you find anything out?"

"No, Mac. I'm sorry. I'll come by after school today? And you can fill me in on the rest."

"That sounds great, but we need to hurry. My dad comes home in two days."

"We'll get it by then."

"Good. I'll see you then."

* * *

Veronica entered the administration wing of the school and slipped into Patterson's office.

"Good morning, Miss Patterson!' Veronica greeted as she slammed the door, startling the principal.

"Uh, Veronica… what can I do for you?"

"Two words, Clarence Weidman."

"Yeah?"

"What was he doing here yesterday morning? Please tell me a parent-teacher conference."

"Those type of things are confidential and only for faculty members to know about."

"Don't make me beg… conference? Honor roll assembly? Dirty little secret conference explaining conspiracies?"

"Miss Mars…"

"All right. I'm just saying. Who knows what Clarence Weidman could be up to."

"Please, leave."

Veronica checked to make sure the bug she planted was still there.

"Ok, have it your way. I just wanted to make some convo."

Veronica went for the door.

"And you have a very nice day." Veronica smiled, and exited the office.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Veronica. My dad is surely going to be pissed if he finds out that money is disappearing." Mac greeted Veronica at her door.

"Would you know of anyone who'd want to take money from you or your father?"

"No, not at all. We barely make the bills." Mac let Veronica inside.

"Anyone who'd want to get revenge or any of that?"

"Nope… Take a look. It goes down, up, down again. But decreases more each time it goes down." Mac turned the screen to Veronica.

"Someone's hacking into my system. I just can't trace it back to the source."

"Is there anyone at all…"

"I don't know who… unless someone is challenging me. Like for instance someone who thinks they're better with technology than me."

"Which would be?"

"No one…Well, at least no one I know of…"

"Well, that is a dozy right there, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll check around, see who'd want to actually hack into your system." Veronica glanced out of the window to see a boy sitting under the tree.

"Who's that?" Veronica asked.

"Who?"

"The boy under the tree?"

"Oh, that's Paul. Kaminski I think? He's been sitting under there for the last few days bird watching."

"I feel like saying hi."

* * *

Veronica walked out of the house and over to where Paul was sitting.

"Hi, Paul. Been hacking into anyone's system lately?"

"What?" He asked.

"Well, you did do a good job with the 'Kill em' all' site, I thought that maybe you'd strike again."

"No… I'm just watching the birds."

Veronica looked up into the tree, and back at Paul who was wearing headphones.

"Must be some good music to be looking at the house next door. Rockin' Robin?" Veronica smiled.

"No, just watching birds."

"Well then, have fun."

Veronica started to walk away, Mac followed.

"Anything?" She asked.

"I'll look around for you. I'll call tomorrow."

"Thanks, Veronica."

"Not a prob."

* * *

_'Right now, there are bigger fish to fry, and to get…'_

Keith was parked on the corner watching the home of Kendall Casablancas, or known as Priscilla Banks. He took out his large Thermos, and poured some coffee out of the jug into the cup. He sipped quietly waiting for any action on the Bank's home. He looked down at the jug, tightening the lid, and looked back up to see a dark colored Crown Vic pulling into the Bank's driveway.

Keith watched to see Clarence Weidman get out of the car, look around, and walk around to the back side of the home. Keith, himself, got out of his car, took a device out of the glove compartment, and ran over to Weidman's car.

He looked around, knelt to the floor, and stuck the device under the backside of the Vic. Keith took out a small flashlight that was in his pocket, and went around the opposite side of the home. He bent down underneath one of the windows as a beam of light shown through the window.

Keith slowly looked through the window to see Weidman quietly fumbling through papers, shelves, and cupboards. Weidman frantically went through cupboard after cupboard looking for something without too badly screwing the order of the cupboards up.

Keith went around to the back of the house where the door was wide open, and squatted down behind a group of trashcans as Weidman thrashed through the back door, and ran around the side of the house without noticing Keith.

After hearing the car start up, Keith went inside the home, and turned on the flashlight looking through the things Weidman was looking through. Without finding anything important, Keith went over to Kendall's computer, and took apart the body with the help of his knife that he had in his back pocket.

He took out the hard drive, and placed the body back together when a large beam of light shown through the front windows of the home. Keith stashed the hard drive in his jacket when his phone rang.

"Keith Mars." He listened. "Oh, hi honey." He listened some more. "All right, stay right there and don't move. If you see anyone else come toward you other than me get the hell out of there."

Keith heard the front door open and turned off the flashlight, and then a few seconds later turned off the cell phone. He moved around to the side of the wall where Liam couldn't see him. After thinking it was all clear, Keith started to move for the front door.

"Ah, so it is the luck of the Irish. Keith Mars, right here." Liam pointed the gun.

"Liam, you don't want to do this. I have a daughter."

"Lovely girl, we've met. I'll be sure to look over her when you're gone."

Liam pulled the trigger, but it was empty.

Keith rammed into Liam, and the two started knocking things off of the front table, and went through the window. Keith smacked Liam as he tried to struggle, got up, and ran over to Veronica's LeBaron and got inside.

"Move, or you're a hood ornament." Veronica yelled to Kendall who got out of the way, and Veronica drove off.

* * *

_'While dad was getting all of the documents printed off of Kendall Casablanca's hard drive with the help of Mac, I had other affairs to attend to… like playing Bill the Burglar and getting those documents for Duncan.'_

Veronica pulled up at the Kane mansion, guarded by nothing but a fence and some cameras. She got out of the car, and went over to the side fence in which she climbed. Veronica ran over to the back laundry room door, and took out a lock picking device. She opened the door and ran over to the security system and punched in the numbers so the alarm wouldn't go off.

_'Duncan told me the code long ago… and it still works, I'm surprised.'_

She snuck into Jake and Celeste's bedroom, and opened the closet door. She turned on the light, and fidgeted through the heaps of clothing to finally find a small safe on the floor covered by a mound of t-shirts and old shoes.

Veronica opened the letter, and at the bottom in small numbers was the code. She punched it into the combo lock and the sound of air rushing out was heard. Veronica opened the door to find just some papers, a piece of jewelry, and a red hard covered book. Veronica flipped through the book.

_'It's a diary…'_

Veronica flipped to the front cover and glanced at the name on the book.

_'Of Carla Jackie's? Why would the Kane's have Carla Jackie's old diary? How are they involved in this?'_

Veronica heard a thump come from the other room, and took both the manila envelope and the red journal. She closed the door, threw a heap of clothes over the safe, and left the room the was it was before she ransacked the safe.

* * *

"How many of these e-mails are there?" Keith asked Mac as she was still printing them out.

"Quite a few, actually."

Keith looked down at his laptop that was tracking Weidman's car. The dot had stopped at an address, and stood still for a couple of minutes. Keith wrote down the address, and entered it into the search site.

He scrolled down the page that he found.

Keith scrolled down even further until he came across the marriage records.

"Carla Jackie…"

"What was that, Mr. Mars?" Mac asked.

"Oh, nothing Mac. How are those files coming along?"

"Almost done, finally."

* * *

Veronica drove down the road for the Mexican border.

_'Dad won't miss me for at least a few more hours.'

* * *

_

Veronica pulled up at the roadside grill where the letter told her to go to. She waited around outside while her heart started to pound faster and faster as she thought more about him. He finally showed. He walked from out of the shadows, his beard as long as ever. Veronica recognized him, she stopped breathing, and ran over to him. He embraced her in his arms and spun her around once.

She looked up at him and gave him a light kiss.

"I've missed you."

"I have too." He replied.

Duncan looked around.

"Did you get them?"

"Yeah." Veronica pulled the manila envelope off of the passenger seat, and handed it to Duncan.

"Thanks." He went back up to her, hugged her once more.

"Be safe." Veronica replied.

"I'll contact you, don't worry."

Duncan kissed Veronica once more, let her hand go gently, and disappeared back into the darkness.

"Wait, Duncan. What's in that envelope?" She called out.

There was nothing but pure silence. The only sounds were the crickets chirping, the one to two cars zooming down the highway, and the sound of plates clattering. Veronica stood for seconds waiting for a reply, but decided not to wait any further. She got back into her car, and drove for the U.S. border.

_'One chance I get to see my boyfriend, it turns out to be like an episode of 'Tales from the Crypt'. Maybe some things aren't meant to be…'

* * *

_

Veronica knocked loudly on Mac's door the next afternoon. Mac opened the door and smiled as she hoped Veronica had found something.

"Did you find anything?" Mac asked.

"Nada. But then, I thought of something. The boy sitting under the tree watching the birds with his messenger bag at his side and no books or binoculars to help him out." Veronica pointed to Paul who was sitting underneath the tree again.

"Yeah?"

"Ten bucks he's not watching birds."

* * *

"Hello there, old chap!" Veronica startled Pete.

"Oh, uh... hi..." Pete tried to cram something into his bag.

"Having fun watching the birds?" Veronica asked.

"A lot?"

"That's good."

Pete got up from the ground.

"I've gotta be going now." Pete cracked an uneasy smile.

"Not so fast birdman." Veronica grabbed his messenger bag.

Pete tried to struggle, but Mac came up beside Veronica and also grabbed the bag. He let go.

Veronica opened the bag to find a laptop, papers, and some sort of scanning device.

"Check it out." Veronica handed the bag to Mac who looked through it.

"It looks like we've found the guy, but why my house? We're not rich or anything..."

"What are you talking about?" Pete asked.

"The money in my father's account has been disappearing. And from this device, I can see why." Mac replied.

"I'm not trying to steal any cash... I'm trying to listen into Cindy Sanders from across the street."

"What?" Mac asked.

Veronica opened the laptop.

"Oh, you know how to work it..." Veronica closed the laptop.

"Wait... 'Peeping Tom'? Not 'Italian Job'?" Mac asked.

"Nope. It looks like that device was somehow screwing the accounts up when turned on. Take a look at the accounts now." Veronica replied. "And you, take a hike, Carl Boehm." Veronica shoved the bag back to Paul.

Mac ran into the house as Paul ran away. Veronica followed Mac.

"The accounts are back to normal... Wow, I guess it was his device..." Mac responded after she checked her computer screens.

"Honey?" Mac's father asked as he walked through the door with his bags at hand.

"Dad's home. Thanks Veronica."

"No prob."

* * *

Veronica started to drive home when she passed the old Shark Stadium.

_'Runaway boyfriends, peeping toms, dead dogs… When will anything ever return to normal?'_

Construction workers were working on getting rid of the debris of the stadium when one of them came across an arm.

"Hey! Over here!"

A bunch of workers scrambled around the arm and started to dig the guy out.

_'Well, welcome to Neptune. Where things aren't close to normal, people seem to walk around like zombies, and the finding of dead bodies in Shark Stadium.'_

The crew members were able to lift the body out of the wreckage… and whom it was, the one and only Thumper…

_'Good night and good luck…'_

Veronica drove down the road heading for home with the radio blasting.

_**And the spiffy 'CREATED BY ROB THOMAS' ending credit plays, then we fade out completely.

* * *

**_

_**Next time: Veronica finds more clues that lead her to Carla Jackie's enraged alcoholic ex-husband who has a mind of his own that may have led to him killing her off. And an old diary may help provide even more clues on whom Clarence Weidman really is… that's next time on 'Veronica Mars'.**_


End file.
